<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Twilight Guardian by HarperFrog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745300">The Twilight Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperFrog/pseuds/HarperFrog'>HarperFrog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romance Club: Moonborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperFrog/pseuds/HarperFrog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my continuation of the story Moonborn from the app Romance Club. </p>
<p>Victor and Mia navigate their new life, from wedding planning to searching the world for other Guardians.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor/Mia Max/Samantha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No Rest For The Weary</p>
<p>The blood moon shone brightly over the open stadium as Ethan Wood ran towards Mia at incredible speed, a large, sharp piece of metal in his hands aimed at her heart. Wood’s last blow to Max had knocked him into Victor sending them both flying back. Mia was struggling to get up, but Wood was too fast, he was going to kill her. She saw the blood red moon glisten from the metal.</p>
<p>“Mia!” </p>
<p>Mia had never heard Victor’s voice raised before, she almost didn’t recognize it.</p>
<p>In a blink of an eye Victor was between her and Wood taking the hit for her, Mia could clearly see the metal pierce his back. </p>
<p>“No!” A pain as sharp as what Victor must feel pierced Mia’s heart.</p>
<p>Wood tossed Victor to the ground, where he lay motionless, Mia’s eyes locked on him.</p>
<p>“Out of my way,” Wood hissed, stepping over Victor’s body slowly moving towards Mia.</p>
<p>“Ha! Moonborn, you’ve failed! Shame Luka didn’t believe me. You are nothing! I win!”  </p>
<p>Max had gotten up and charged at Wood. With a fierce roar he went on a relentless assault continuously swinging, forcing Wood to back off.</p>
<p>As soon as Max and Wood moved Mia crawled towards Victor, he was unconscious. Mia pulled the bit of metal out of his chest, but his regeneration wasn’t able to handle it, he started to bleed out.</p>
<p>“No, no, no! Vic! Vic! Wake up!” She covered the wound and shook him. Leaning over him she pressed her face against his cold cheek and whispered. “You can’t die. . . You promised. . .”</p>
<p>Her eyes were burning, but there were no tears. She was choked up and struggling to breathe.</p>
<p>“You promised. . . To always. . . Be. . . Near. . .” Her mouth was next to his ear trying to pull him back with her voice.</p>
<p>She felt his cold blood on her hands, sitting up and looking down at her hands soaked in dark scarlet liquid.</p>
<p>“Why is there so much blood?” Dante’s words suddenly came back to her.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>“Do you know how we get stronger?” Dante’s reddish amber eyes gazed inquisitively at Mia.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Very slowly, and thanks to blood.”</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>“Blood!” She instantly remembered. “Blood gives vampires their strength!”</p>
<p>Whipping around to the bit of metal she’d pulled from Victor she used it to tear open her wrist, paying no heed to the pain, she pressed it to his mouth. The bright red liquid flowed onto his chin, barely getting in.</p>
<p>“Drink, drink, Vic, I’m begging you. . .” She nearly sobbed. “I’m the Moonborn, I don’t lose my strength in the sun-that means that there’s more than just vampire blood in me. . . Please, drink. . .”</p>
<p>But nothing happened.</p>
<p>The battle still raged around them but none of it mattered.</p>
<p>“Come on, drink. . . Please. . .” Her words turned into dry sobs. “Vic, I need you. . . I love you. My love. . . Drink.”</p>
<p>And still nothing happened. </p>
<p>Mia fell over Victor’s body and cried hopelessly.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Mia woke screaming in a cold sweat. Twisting in cool silk sheets she sobbed, crying out Victor’s name, begging him to come back to her. Her eyes were shut tight and she was clinging a pillow. </p>
<p>Cool, strong hands took ahold of her, trying to hold her still, but she fought hard. </p>
<p>“No, no! Victor, please. . .” She cried, trying to fight off the strong arms around her.</p>
<p>“Mia.” A voice calmly called to her.</p>
<p>“No!” she continued to struggle. “No, let go!”</p>
<p>Mia felt a sharp pain strike her cheek, her eyes flew open and were met with a dark amber gaze that stared at her in concern from under thick black hair.</p>
<p>“Victor!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, tears soaking through his silk shirt.</p>
<p>“Hush, my girl,” came his soft velvety voice in her ear. “I’m here. I’m right here.” </p>
<p>Mia physically sobbed against him for several minutes as he rubbed her back with one hand. His other hand gently caressed her hair as he recited poems in other languages.</p>
<p>Letting his voice pull her back from her despair Mia managed to calm herself down and loosened the grip she had on him. After finishing a poem he spoke to her.</p>
<p>“I’m going to make you some tea.”</p>
<p>But before he could even shift her to get up, Mia tighten her grip around him again.</p>
<p>“Would you prefer to come with me?”</p>
<p>She nodded against his shoulder. Victor stood up, still holding her, grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. He carried her through the house and into the kitchen where he set her down on the counter. He took a half step away from her, put his hands on her face and looked intently into her pale green eyes.</p>
<p>He felt her fear, her fatigue, and her grief. The grief hurt him. How could she be grieving for him, he was here with her, as alive and well as a vampire could be. He kissed her forehead and lingered, she closed her eyes. He then stepped away and began working on the tea he’d promised her. Mia watched him with half closed eyes and no emotion on her face. It had been a long time since Victor had felt impatience over something as trivial as the process of making tea, but tonight he found himself wishing that it would steep faster. Having put the tea set together and loaded it onto a tray he turned to her.</p>
<p>“I cannot carry it and you.” He could have, easily, but he wanted her to walk.</p>
<p>Without a word she hopped down from the counter and he lead her out into the living room and next to the fireplace. Setting the tray down Victor took her hand, sat her on the sofa nearest to the fire, and passed her a cup of hot tea.</p>
<p>“Drink,” his voice was soft, but commanding.</p>
<p>Mia sipped the tea. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her, she looked at him. His amber eyes looked at her, demanding. She averted her eyes and drank more tea. After drinking her first cup, Victor poured her more, but she just stared at it. He sighed.</p>
<p>“The stadium?” He stated more than asked.</p>
<p>She nodded. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. He sighed again, putting his hand on her knee, she immediately put her hand on his and squeezed.</p>
<p>“Tell me about the dream,” this was not a question.</p>
<p>She shrugged, not looking at him. “It’s the same as it was, but. . .” Her hands began to shake, Victor took the tea from her and set it on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“But for some reason. . .” she paused, staring at her trembling hands. “You always. . .” Her voice caught. “You always die.” Sobs threatened to take over again.</p>
<p>Victor picked her up, took her place on the sofa and held her in his lap. Sitting sideways on him she hugged one of his arms that was wrapped around her and buried her face into his shoulder. He in turn nuzzled against her neck trying to think of how best to help her. </p>
<p>“Tell me,” he said, his cool lips ghosting over the nape of her neck, sending shivers through her. “Exactly how it happens in your dream.”</p>
<p>Mia raised her head to look at him, her pale green eyes burning into his dark amber ones. He didn’t need his vampire senses to know what she was feeling, the look on her face clearly said, why would you do that to me? He furrowed his eyebrows making his gaze more commanding. She broke the contract immediately and burrowed back into his shoulder as if not looking at him would save her from having to obey.</p>
<p>Victor sighed. He placed a kiss on her head, breathing in the floral scent of her short, dark violet hair. </p>
<p>“My angel,” he felt her body tense, she was anticipating an order. “I’m not trying to torment you,” he paused briefly, she relaxed slightly. “I’m trying to help you.”</p>
<p>He felt her chest raise and fall as she took two deep breaths before sitting up straight in his lap and look into his eyes again. </p>
<p>“How is it different in your dream than it was? Exactly,” he asked again.</p>
<p>“I try to give you my blood, but you don’t take it.” She sounded a bit detached.</p>
<p>“Then what happens?”</p>
<p>He felt her pain as she stared into his eyes. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>“Wood doesn’t get to you?”</p>
<p>“No, I wake up screaming.”</p>
<p>“What happens right before you wake up?” He pressed.</p>
<p>“Vic, pleas-“ he silenced her with a look. Closing her eyes as if in pain. “I fall over your body and cry.”</p>
<p>He was quiet for a moment, absently running his fingers through her hair. “Now tell me how it really happened.”</p>
<p>Victor would have thought he had just told her to drown her favorite pet with the look she gave him. “I repeat, I’m trying to help you.”</p>
<p>Still looking painfully distressed, Mia retold the story.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Whipping around to the bit of metal she’d pulled from Victor she used it to tear open her wrist, paying no heed to the pain, she pressed it to his mouth. The bright red liquid flowed onto his chin, barely getting in.</p>
<p>“Drink, drink, Vic, I’m begging you. . .” She nearly sobbed. “I’m the Moonborn, I don’t lose my strength in the sun-that means that there’s more than just vampire blood in me. . . Please, drink. . .”</p>
<p>But nothing happened.</p>
<p>The battle still raged around them but none of it mattered. Something was more important right now. Victor was more important.</p>
<p>“Come on, drink. . . Please. . .” Her words turned into dry sobs. “Vic, I need you. . . I love you. My love. . . Drink.” She hung her head, feeling her hope fading.</p>
<p>A new pain pierced her wrist, as he bit into it and made the first gulp. She gasped as she felt his fangs dig into her skin. Tears started streaming down her face as she smiled. She leaned over him, her face buried in his silky black hair as she hugged him. After a few moments he released her wrist and laid his head back onto Mia’s lap. A few painfully long seconds passed before Victor opened his eyes. The wound began to close.</p>
<p>“My girl. . .” He reached up and touched Mia’s check.</p>
<p>“Victor!” She helped him sit up and hugged him like she’d never let go.</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>“And then we got up and killed Wood,” she simplified the end knowing that isn’t what he wanted her to say aloud.</p>
<p>“You killed Wood,” Victor corrected.</p>
<p>She just shrugged. “You and Max helped. I couldn’t have done it without you two.” She was staring into the fire, she hadn’t looked at him once since she started talking.</p>
<p>Victor was still running his fingers through her hair, but thoughtfully now. “I heard your voice,” she a whipped her head to look at him. “It pulled me back. . .”</p>
<p>“You. . .” Her voice faltered. “You never told me that before.”</p>
<p>“I know,” his hand finally left her hair and brushed a tear from her check that she didn’t even know was there. It wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>They were silent for awhile as Victor wiped away the tears. Mia was sure that he wasn’t going to explain why he’d never told her about hearing her calling to him. She was staring at the fire, expressionless again. He took her left hand in his and toyed with her engagement ring.</p>
<p>“In the darkness, I heard you. . .” Victor’s voice was low, soft, almost tentative. Mia turned to look at him, but his eyes were on her ring. “Begging me to drink your blood. . . And then I. . . I tasted it.” He paused savoring the memory, she waited. “Rich, full, and slightly sweet, like Cabernet Sauvignon.”</p>
<p>She smiled as he looked up into her eyes. “I taste like wine?”</p>
<p>“Delightfully so,” he smiled at her.</p>
<p>She giggled softly. “Well, no wonder you enjoy drinking from me so much,” she said, somewhat seductively.</p>
<p>He just raised an eyebrow. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, his eyes looking intently into hers, causing her to swallow.</p>
<p>“I never wanted to stop,” he said.</p>
<p>Mia smiled, “well, you don’t have to.” She ran her fingers through his thick black hair, pushing it out of his face. “You can drink it whenever you like.”</p>
<p>Victor remembered the first time she told him that, two nights after the battle with Wood.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>“I have to go away for a little while,” he told her as they snuggled together on the sofa in front of the fire.</p>
<p>Mia’s head popped up from where it had been resting on his shoulder. “Why?”</p>
<p>He knew she wasn’t going to be happy about it, she had been very clingy the last two days. He wasn’t keen on leaving her either.</p>
<p>“I need blood,” he said softly.</p>
<p>“So drink mine,” she said without hesitation.</p>
<p>“Don’t say that,” he was deadly serious, she could feel it.</p>
<p>She looked at him stubbornly, “why? You obviously can drink it, so why shouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Mia," he sounded exasperated.</p>
<p>“My darling,” she said, nuzzling into his neck, where she placed several gentle kisses. “I have lost more blood in a fight than you drank that night without anything bad happening.” She felt him relax a bit.</p>
<p>“Besides,” She looked up. “I have total faith in your self-control.”</p>
<p>Victor brushed a lock of her violet hair away from her face, letting the backs of his fingers graze her check, she shuddered as his hand slowly moved down to her neck.</p>
<p>“Mia,” he sounded exhausted now.</p>
<p>“Well, why shouldn’t you?” She asked gently. “If I can satisfy your hunger without causing me any harm, then I want to. Why should you hunt animals anymore, when I could satisfy you just as well?”</p>
<p>“I. . . you. . .” he hadn’t expected that.</p>
<p>“I am yours,” she looked at him coyly. “Blood and all.” </p>
<p>His fingers caressed her neck. “Aren’t you afraid?”</p>
<p>“Not even a little,” she shifted from her spot next to him and climbed into his lap, straddling him. She then fixed him with a determined stare feeling his hunger for the first time. The strength of it took her breath away and made her own stomach ache.</p>
<p>“Are you certain of that?” he had watched her reaction carefully.</p>
<p>She said nothing, just leaned towards him and tuned her face away, and exposed her neck.</p>
<p>His hand was still on her neck, rubbing it gently. “My girl. . .” He put his other hand on her cheek and turned her back to look into her eyes. “If you feel lightheaded or dizzy at all, you tell me. Immediately. Understand?”</p>
<p>That was defiantly a command. Mia nodded, “okay.”</p>
<p>Slowly Victor turned her face away again and lowered his mouth to her neck trying to decide how best to minimize her pain. He gently put his open mouth on her neck, careful not to touch her with his fangs. He licked her skin, he kissed and sucked gently on her skin. He kept repeating this until she sighed with pleasure and then he sucked hard, her sigh turned into a moan. That’s when he bit her, quickly; she grasped but didn’t resist. At first he stayed still letting her relax a little before he sucked on her. And then her warm, slightly sweet blood filled his mouth and flowed down his throat, he moaned. Her blood was impossibly good. He took another gulp, and another. </p>
<p>His hands were on her back, keeping her body pressed up against his. She had one hand on his back, the other had a fistful of his hair. His drinking became greedier all the time, his bite on her neck harder as his fangs dig deeper. </p>
<p>Mia stayed as still as she could, letting him take however much he needed. His bite stung, but it also aroused her, making her want him. She was strangely enjoying it. She lost herself to his hunger and she started to feel tired, her eyes rolled back a little. It took her brain a couple seconds to realize what was happening.</p>
<p>“Victor,” Her voice was barely audible. </p>
<p>He released her immediately. Pulling away from her neck he put both hands on her face and looked intently into her eyes. </p>
<p>“I’m okay,” she said, a little breathless. “Did you get enough?”</p>
<p>“More than,” he leaned back to her neck, kissing the last bit of blood away and making sure that the bite mark healed. “I may have gotten a little greedy.”</p>
<p>She gave him a sly smile. “I noticed.”</p>
<p>He kissed her just below her ear and then whispered into it. “You taste like heaven.”</p>
<p>She shuddered as a wave a desire flowed through her. “Well, you can drink more whenever you want.”</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Victor smiled at the memory. Her kiss on his cheek brought him back.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” She asked, a soft smile on her face.</p>
<p>“The first time you satisfied my hunger.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you hungry now?” She tilted her head, looking at him more closely.</p>
<p>“No, I’m fine,” he brought her left hand back to his lips and kissed it again, looking at her ring.</p>
<p>Following his line of sight she said, “I still haven’t gotten used to it being there,” she wiggled her ring finger. “Sometimes when I first wake up, I check to see if its still there, and that I didn’t dream the whole thing.”</p>
<p>He smiled, running his fingers through her hair as he looked into her eyes. He saw and felt her intense love pouring into him.</p>
<p>“I still haven’t told anyone,” she said.</p>
<p>“Not even Trisha?” He raised an eyebrow in surprise.</p>
<p>Miss rolled her eyes. “No, she’s been too preoccupied by Daryl lately.”</p>
<p>Victor furrowed his eyebrows looking confused.</p>
<p>“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” She asked. “They’re dating, for a couple months now. Apparently.” The last word said with clear distain.</p>
<p>“And you disapprove?” He asked, caressing her cheek.</p>
<p>“You don’t?” Her tone sounded annoyed. “He wanted to drink her blood! He nearly did.”</p>
<p>“I nearly drank yours the second time we met,” he said.</p>
<p>“And it took a lot of willpower not to,” her voice raised a little. “Willpower he doesn’t have! He’s young and inexperienced, and if he’d been in that same situation, he would have killed her.”</p>
<p>“Shhh,” Victor put his lips to her ear. “Don’t get worked up, my dear.”</p>
<p>She blew air out her nose, sounding no less annoyed. “I haven’t told her how I really feel about it. She’d probably think that I’m being hypocrite.”</p>
<p>“Because you disapprove of her being with a vampire?” His nose brushed against her ear, his lips touching her cheek as he spoke.</p>
<p>She pulled away from him and shot him a frustrated look. “I don’t disapprove of her being with A vampire, just THAT vampire!”</p>
<p>“Calme, ma chèrie,” he spoke to her in French, kissing her neck.</p>
<p>Mia took a breath and leaned into his kiss. “Besides comparing Daryl to you is like comparing watered down grape juice to Pinot Noir.” </p>
<p>Victor smiled, appreciating her example. “He has being keeping himself under control.”</p>
<p>“Whose side are you on?” She pulled away again, sounding angry now.</p>
<p>“My dear girl,” his tone became stern without being any less affectionate. Mia felt the shift even more than she heard it. “It isn’t about sides. But now I think it’s time for to you back to bed.”</p>
<p>Victor felt the fear that flashed in her eyes.</p>
<p>“But I. . .” She looked away from him, her voice soft, “I don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“You need more rest,” he felt her shifting nervously in his lap.</p>
<p>She hugged him around the neck burying her face into his collarbone. “Please don’t make me.”</p>
<p>“My precious love,” he held her tightly in silence for a while. </p>
<p>“Not getting enough sleep can actually cause nightmares.” He stoked her back tenderly. “Besides, you’ve never had the nightmare twice in the same night.”</p>
<p>“I. . ." She paused, trying not to cry. “I can’t watch you die anymore.”</p>
<p>“Mia, please believe me when I tell you that I understand,” she raised her head slowly. “But not sleeping isn’t going to help.” He framed her face with his hands, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. “I will stay with you the whole time, all right?”</p>
<p>There was a sadness in her eyes as she looked at him and nodded. Victor stood up still holding her and carried her into their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy! I’m working hard on getting chapters out. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Announcement</p><p> </p><p>It was passed 3pm and Victor was still laying next to a sleeping Mia, reading. Her delicate, warm body pressed up next to his cold one. Her head rested on his shoulder, a hand lie on his chest, and one of her legs was hooked around his. When she had settled herself into that position after he had brought her back to bed he thought that she was trying to keep him in bed with her, like she was afraid he’d sneak away after she’d fallen asleep. That or she needed to touch as much of him as she could.</p><p>He was nearing the end of his third book when he felt her start to stir. He was running his fingers through her hair when her hand moved over his bare chest and nestled closer to him.</p><p>“Good afternoon, my sweet,” he said, feeling her kiss his shoulder.</p><p>“Afternoon?” She lifted her head to look at him.</p><p>“Yes,” he turned his wrist over to check his watch. “Half passed three to be exact.”</p><p>“Three-thirty?” Her eyes grew wide. “Ugh,” she tried to untangle herself from him. </p><p>“You needed rest,” he said simply.</p><p>“Ugh, I have to go to work,” she laid flat on her back, hands over her face.</p><p>“You have to go nowhere,” his voice was stern.</p><p>“Victor,” she started gently. Noël had once told her that arguing with Victor was impossible, but Mia knew a loophole. He wasn’t an unreasonable vampire, despite his need for control, she knew how to appeal to his sense of reason.</p><p>“I have already called Mr. Bow and let him know that you will be sending in your work today.”</p><p>Unless he outsmarted her. She drew in a breath trying to think ahead of him.</p><p>He didn’t let her speak. “And then I sent in the article you’d already finished.”</p><p>She blew out the breath she’d just taken and looked at him dumbfounded. Then she sighed and smiled up at him, she should know better.</p><p>“So, Prince Van Art,” she gave him a sly smile. “I seem to be your prisoner. . .”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, his lips twitched into a slight half smile.</p><p>“So what do you plan to do with me?”</p><p>“Well,” he ran a gentle, cold finger along her jawline, down her neck, and across her collarbone. His touch sent chills and goosebumps all over her body. “Feed you, first off.”</p><p>Mia turned away from him with a groan. “You are a cruel master, Victor Van Art.”</p><p>He chuckled and climbed out of bed. “Come along.”</p><p>She groaned again and followed him. Mia knew that there were two times when she should not challenge him: in bed, and when he was taking care of her. The latter was always harder for her. Somehow there was always something going on in her life that was more important than eating and sleeping. Plus, trying to walk the line between work and school in the daytime vs. living with a night-loving vampire, she kept weird hours that often disrupted normal eating and sleeping schedules. And for a vampire who didn’t need food or sleep he seemed to always be worried about her need for both.</p><p>After eating the meal he’d ordered her from here favorite restaurant Mia sat at the bar in the kitchen looking over her school assignments for upcoming finals. Victor poured himself a cup of tea before coming to stand in front of her.</p><p>“So, I’ve been thinking. . .” he started.</p><p>“Hmm?” Mia didn’t look up from her schedule.</p><p>Victor put his hand on hers, she looked up at him immediately. How did he do that? How do you make a touch commanding? Especially a touch so gentle.</p><p>“Sorry, darling,” she said quickly, seeing his amber eyes go from hard and commanding to soft and affectionate in a single blink. “What have you been thinking?”</p><p>“That it’s about time to announce our engagement.”</p><p>“Have you not told anyone either?” She was surprised.</p><p>“Only Arthur,” he admitted.</p><p>Before she could stop herself Mia rolled her eyes and said. “Of course.”</p><p>Victor’s eyes turned hard again and narrowed. Mia instantly regretted her reaction.</p><p>“You object to me telling my best friend?”</p><p>Damn he fought dirty.</p><p>“No, of course not,” Mia was trying to quickly found a safe way out of the hole she’d just thrown herself into. “It’s just that. . .”</p><p>If it were possible Victor’s eyes narrowed even more.</p><p>Only one safe way out now. Mia sighed, a tiny bit dramatically. “I’m irrationally jealous of your best friend.”</p><p>That instantly softened his eyes and had an eyebrow arching.</p><p>“I know it’s silly,” she looked away from him. “But he gets to spend more time with you than I do these days.” She gave him a pouty face as she got up and walked around the bar to stand in front of him. “And I’m selfish,” she ran her hands up his chest, enjoying the silk of his shirt, and entwined her hands around his neck. “And besides if I want to spend any time alone with you I first have to pry him off your hip,” she said, annoyed, wrinkled up her nose.</p><p>Victor smiled and wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger. He looked at her with quiet humor and affection. Mia could feel his emotions, he was amused by her confession, but there was still a hint of annoyance in him.</p><p>“You’re going to tell me something about how it’s been decades since you two lived in the same place and now that you do, he just wants to make up for lost time or something, aren’t you?” She said in one long breath.</p><p>“No,” his smile deepened. “There’s no need now.”</p><p>She sighed, bowed her head, and leaned it against his chest. She needed to get him back on topic. “So how were you thinking about announcing it?” She looked back up at him.</p><p>“I’m thinking a small group of our closet friends and family. And then a bigger gathering at the club to inform society.”</p><p>She smiled at him, “Sounds good to me.” She moved away from him to gather up her schedule. “When were you thinking of doing it?”</p><p>“Saturday night.”</p><p>Sure looked up from her papers to stare at him. “Like next week, Saturday?”</p><p>“This Saturday,” he corrected.</p><p>“Like in two days?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Mia stared. “How are we going to get everything ready in two days? And what about inviting everyone? Two days is very short notice.”</p><p>Victor smiled down at her. “Don’t you worry about anything, my dear.” He kissed her temple. “I will take care of everything.” </p><p>He used a tone that told her that the conversation was over. She hugged him tight, leaning her whole body into him, and whispered, “you’re the best.”</p><p>The vampire gave a contented sigh and rested his mouth in the top of her head. “I love you,” he breathed into her hair.</p><p>Mia squeezed him, “I love you, too, Vic.”</p><p>They stood like for a while longer before Victor spoke again.</p><p>“There is something else I’ll like to talk to you about.”</p><p>“Oh?” She still had not moved away from his embrace.</p><p>“Your dream,” he felt her stiffen. He gently pulled her away from his chest to look at her, there was a hint of fear in her eyes. “Let’s take some tea into living room.”</p><p>After they were settled on the couch, tea in their hands, Victor began again.</p><p>“What emotions do you feel the most after having the dream?” He asked.</p><p>Mia took a deep breath before answering. “Fear, grief, despair.”</p><p>“Yes,” he agreed. “It’s the grief that bothers me.”</p><p>“Why? I mean, I understand, but why more than the others?” She turned to look at him.</p><p>He look at her, she was clearly unaware of it, as he had suspected. “Because even after the other emotions fade, the grief remains.”</p><p>She blinked several times as she stared at him, trying to process what he said.</p><p>“I don’t think that you are grieving for me,” he caressed her cheek.</p><p>“But who then?” She leaned her face into his hand. “Nobody on our side died.”</p><p>“Grief isn’t always about death, Mia.” He kissed her forehead. </p><p>She looked away, staring thoughtfully at nothing. He sat quietly with her for a long time, allowing her to think. Eventually she became restless and felt no closer to an answer. Victor spent the rest of the day showering her with attention.</p><p>The next two days passed quickly, Mia busied herself with work and school, but her mind kept coming back to the upcoming party. She was both excited and nervous. She was of the opinion that very few vampires actually liked or approved of her at all. So she wasn’t really expecting them to be too pleased with the news, but she did expect them to pretend to be happy for them. Surely Victor could tell if they were insincere? Maybe he didn’t care as long as they kept their mouths shut?</p><p>Mia was standing in front of her closet where she was supposed to be choosing an outfit for the evening, her mind tormenting her.</p><p>Victor was dressing himself in his typical gray suit and black silk shirt, when he heard her sigh for the third time.</p><p>“What’s distressing you, my girl?”</p><p>She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, she had gotten so lost in her thoughts she had forgotten he was there. “I just. . .” She had to stop herself from lying to him. Her first thought to tell him she just couldn’t decided what to wear, but her heart told her to be honest.</p><p>“I’m nervous about tonight,” she confessed with a sigh, turning to face him.</p><p>“Why?” He asked, picking up a box of cufflinks, walking over, and presenting the box to her. This has become one of their little rituals that Victor loved. He could easily pick out and put on cufflinks, but there was just something so endearing about her doing it for him.</p><p>She looked over his collection. “I’m worried that not everyone will approve.” She picked out a sliver pair with a round emeralds, one of her favorites.</p><p>“Like who?” He kept his voice level, trying to hide his annoyance from her, part of him had the same concern.</p><p>She shrugged as she took his left wrist and fed the cufflink through the holes on his sleeve. “Some of you vampires are painfully hard to read,” she gave him a coy smile. “Without prying, anyway,” she started on the right cufflink. “And I do try not to pry.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure she was telling him everything. He sighed. “Whom do you suspect?”</p><p>Mia realized there was no way out of this conversation. Spending more time on his right cufflink than was need she said, “Everyone, really.” She sighed, “I’m probably just worrying too much.” </p><p>“Everything will be fine,” he kissed her forehead.</p><p>“I’m sure,” she hugged him. “I guess I’m just worried that everyone on your side is going to compare us to you and Allegra.” She felt his whole body stiffen and knew instantly that she had cross a line. Allegra was Victor’s first love, she was killed in a car bomb meant to kill them both on their wedding day, set up by the former prince of The Netherlands.</p><p>Mia moved away from him bowing her head slightly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. It’s not my place-“</p><p>Victor closed the distance between them and put his hands on her face tipping it up so her eyes met his. “Allegra is my past, you are my future.”</p><p>She looked up at him, love shone in her eyes and the threw her arms around him hugging him as if her very life depended on it. “How do you do that?” She asked, joy in her voice.</p><p>He said nothing, but she felt the question.</p><p>“Just when I think I can’t love you anymore you go and prove me wrong,” she smiled up at him.</p><p>“It’s funny because that is exactly how you make me feel, my dear,” he smiled back at her.</p><p>“Well, what a couple of lovesick saps we are!” She teased</p><p>“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?”</p><p>Mia laughed joyfully, and Victor gave her a rare toothy grin which only increased her joy.</p><p>After enjoying each other’s happiness for a bit, Victor suggested an emerald green evening gown for her and he donned a matching tie. Mia took off her engagement ring and put it into his pocket so no one would see it before they made their announcement.</p><p>Victor had decided they would have their loved ones come to their home for the announcement. Noël and Dustin were set to arrive first as Dustin had only just returned from being away at Princeton University, and that would give the brothers a chance to catch up. </p><p>They arrived right on time. Mia let them into the house. She greeted them both and then led them into the living room where Victor was waiting.</p><p>After Victor greeted his family, Mia asked Dustin how he enjoyed his term.</p><p>Dustin rolled his eyes. “Oh, immensely.”</p><p>Victor gave his brother a stern look, Dustin immediately tried to look less annoyed. The exchange clearly read by Mia.</p><p>“Oh, Victor,” she tapped his leg lightly, “There’s no need to be so harsh.”</p><p>The look he gave her clearly said, don’t make me get harsh.</p><p>But the look had no effect on Mia, who just smiled and turned away to address Dustin.</p><p>“Did you not enjoy your classes?”</p><p>“No, the classes were fine, it’s just. . .” he paused, looking uncertainly from Mia to Victor and back again.</p><p>Mia chuckled knowingly, all eyes turned to her.</p><p>Dustin looked just a little sullen.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not laughing at you,” Mia assured him, still chuckling a bit. “Just in understanding. A year ago I would scoffed at you and yet now I understand you completely. It’s the other students, isn’t it?”</p><p>Dustin still looked a little uneasy. Noël and Victor watched with interest</p><p>“They’re awful, I know,” she smiled. “Loud, annoying, painfully immature.”</p><p>“Yes!” Dustin nearly shouted. “And their parties!”</p><p>Mia laughed again. “Oh, I know. Yeah, I never used to mind, but after being turned, I totally see it. They are all my age, but they seem so much younger to me now.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Dustin looked truly relieved. “I thought it was just me.”</p><p>“One of the very first things Victor told me about vampires was that they have a different prospective of the world than humans. Knowing that you can live for hundreds of years changes the way you look at the world. And as usual, he was right.” She put her hand on his and smiled at him. “When you go back,” She turned back to Dustin leaning towards him and lowering her voice as if Victor and Noël couldn’t heard them perfectly. “and get annoyed with you classmates, feel free to call me and we can bitch about them together.” She winked at him and held his gaze waiting for his reaction. At first he just stared at her, then a smile slowly started forming on Mia’s lips until she was grinning at him, that’s when Dustin broke and laughed.</p><p>“How did you do that?” He asked.</p><p>“It’s a gift,” Mia‘s smile got even bigger. “I did it to Victor before you got here.”</p><p>“No way,” Dustin said. “No way you got Vic to laugh like that.”</p><p>“No,” Mia admitted, “but he did give me a beautiful smile, fangs and all.”</p><p>Dustin and Noël just stared at the couple when the doorbell rang.</p><p>About ten minutes later all the other guests had arrived. Max was there with Samantha, Arthur, Sophia, Xander, Frances, Benny, and Trisha, thankfully, without Daryl. Mia suspected that Victor had come up with some clever way of keeping him from attending.</p><p>Mia was making the rounds, playing the good hostess when Victor caught her eye and beckoned her over. Once by his side he gave her ring back while no one was watching and she put it back where it belonged. After she was ready Victor called for everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Friends,” he began, holding Mia’s left hand, looking around the room. “Family,” he nodded to his father and brother. “Fall,” he glared at Max, who just grinned back. Mia sighed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t invite you all just for a glass of wine.”</p><p>“Good,” Max said, “because I could do with something stronger.”</p><p>Victor ignored the wolf’s malice and continued. “I’m happy to announce that Mia has agreed to become my wife.”</p><p>The first sound heard was Trisha‘s excited squeal. “You guys are engaged?”</p><p>“And a little deaf,” Mia said playfully, rubbing her ear.</p><p>“When did this happen?” Trisha asked after hugging Mia.</p><p>“Nine days ago,” Victor answered.</p><p>Trisha stared at friend. “You’ve been engaged for over a week and haven’t told me?”</p><p>“Well,” Mia looked a little guilty. “You have been a bit distracted lately. And besides,” she added quickly.  “Who am I to prevent Victor from preparing this surprise?”</p><p>Trisha rolled her eyes and laughed. “So let me see the ring!” Mia held her left hand out for her, Trisha took one look and turned to Victor. “Really? I expected more from you.”</p><p>“Trish!” Mia pulled her hand away and made several protesting noises, but no actual words came out.</p><p>Victor gave Trisha a harsh look, annoyed because he felt Mia’s hurt, it had no effect on her.</p><p>Trisha turned back to Mia, “what? He’s richer than God, so I expected something bigger.”</p><p>“Oh right,” Mia shot back. “Because that’s what I need, and want, a giant diamond weighing me down.” </p><p>Trisha shrugged.</p><p>“And besides,” Mia went on, “he has to save some money for the star he bought me to prepose with!”</p><p>“He bought you a star?” Trisha asked.</p><p>“Of course he did,” Mia said.</p><p>“Of course he did,” Trisha repeated slowly. She playfully swatted Victor on the arm, oblivious to his annoyance. “That’s more like it,” She told him.</p><p>Mia threw her hand up and walked out of the room. She was only gone a moment and returned carrying a large plaque. It was a star map that marked where their star was and its name. Victor took it from her and hung it on the wall behind them where a spot was already prepared.</p><p>After that the rest of the guests came up and congratulated the couple. Noël seemed very happy, but Mia couldn’t tell if it was sincere or not. Dustin seemed okay with it. Benny, Xander, and Frances were happy for them. Arthur appeared to be happy for his friend, patting Victor on the back before kissing Mia’s hand. Max actually shook Victor’s hand then he hugged Mia.</p><p>“I’m happy for you, hero,” he said kissing her check. “Just don’t let this bloodsucker be too hard on ya,” he jabbed his thumb at Victor, who raised a  contemptuous eyebrow. “Or I’ll have to bite him.”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary, Max,” Mia said, holding Victor’s hand. “But thank you.”</p><p>Everyone began milling around again and Noël return to the couple.</p><p>“I am so happy for you two,” he smiled at Mia. This time as she looked in his eyes she could feel that he was indeed happy. “What about your family, Mia? Are they excited?”</p><p>“Uh. . .” The doorbell rang, saving Mia from having to answer. She started to excuse herself, but Victor stopped her.</p><p>“It’s all right, my dear,” he said, “I’ll get it.”</p><p>“But who could it be?” She asked, Victor felt her concern. “Everyone’s already here.”</p><p>“No need to worry,” he squeezed her hand, a twinkle in his dark amber eyes.</p><p>Mia’s concern turned into playful suspicion. “Okay, if you say so,” She watched him with narrowed eyes before Noël get her attention again. She turned back to her future father-on-law wondering what Victor was up to now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Late Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m excited for this chapter! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor opened to door to find the late arrival he’d been expecting.</p><p>“Good evening, Prince Van Art,” the vampire greeted him.</p><p>“Good evening,” Victor returned. “Do come in.”</p><p>After stepping inside the newcomer passed Victor a file. “As you requested.”</p><p>Victor looked through it briefly and then put it inside his jacket. “Thank you.”</p><p>Max appeared in front of the two vampires. “Are you sure this is a good idea, Van Art?” Eyeing the newcomer with suspicion.</p><p>“You doubt my decisions, Fall?”</p><p>“Whenever possible,” Max smirked.</p><p>Victor raised an eyebrow, but looked more amused than annoyed. “I’m sure.”</p><p>The three walked into the living room. Mia was  still standing with Noël, Dustin, Frances, and Trisha had joined them.</p><p>“Watch and learn, Fall,” Victor stood in front of the newcomer, holding them from sight. “Mia,” he called.</p><p>She turned away from the group and smiled at Victor, who slowly moved to the side revealing the newcomer.</p><p>A male vampire dressed in a black suit with a white shirt who looked about 30, with long chestnut brown hair, and reddish amber eyes, gave her a smile full of mystery and mischief.</p><p>Mia’s mouth opened in shock and quickly turned to joy, she took one step away from her group, but Victor nodded at her. She instantly spun around, her emerald dress twirling around her legs. Even from where they stood they could hear the excitement in her voice as she excused herself.</p><p>Mia walked quickly over to them, stopping beside Victor, who stood to her right, Max still stood with them off to Mia’s left, and in front of her stood: Dante Guerra.</p><p>She stood with barely contained glee, shifting her weight from foot to foot, her smile pure infectious joy. “Dante!”</p><p>“Hello, Mia,” his voice was as always, calm and collected, but his eyes betrayed him, they shone with happiness.</p><p>Mia took the two steps to him and impulsively hugged the old vampire, which he was clearly not expecting. Dante stood awkwardly at first, even he felt her emotions as they swirled around in a nearly incomprehensible storm, then he put his hands gently on her back returning the hug. As if his touch brought her back to her senses she pulled away.</p><p>Dante could see tears glistening in her eyes as she looked at him.</p><p>Victor broke the silence. He said two short words, that were sharp and commanding, in Chinese.</p><p>Mia turned to him so sharply it was as if he’d struck her, she looked at him with confused eyes. Victor merely tilted his head slightly. She cocked her head like a confused puppy, Victor raised just one eyebrow, they stared at each other. The couple didn’t speak a word, yet it was clear to everyone that they were communicating. Their eyes were locked as if in a battle of wills, Victor tilted his head down as if looking at her over glasses and narrowed his eyes. Mia broke the contract as abruptly as she had made it. And the whole group watched her posture change, she stood taller, held her head higher, she put her right foot slightly behind her left, tipped her head down and curtsied to Dante.</p><p>“I beg your pardon, Mr. Guerra,” she put her hands behind her back, interlocking her fingers. “But my Prince demands etiquette,” her eyes were playful, her smile sly. “Could I get you something? A glass of wine, perhaps? You prefer a merlot, if I recall correctly.”</p><p>Dante nodded, “yes, well remembered.”</p><p>If it was possible her smiled deepened, she then turned to Victor. “My Prince?” He simply bowed his head slightly. She then turned to Max.</p><p>“Don’t even,” he said before she could speak, not wanting her sudden formality.</p><p>“Max,” she grinned at him, “anything I can get you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, glaring around the room. “Something less stuffy, but good luck finding that here.”</p><p>Mia grinned, curtsied to them, and hurried off to the kitchen.</p><p>“Damn, Van Art,” Max said. “You’ve turn her into one of you.”</p><p>Victor raised an eyebrow and said in a bored tone, “I had nothing to do with Mia’s turning.”</p><p>“Not into a half-vampire Guardian, no,” Max imitated Victor’s bored voice. “But into a fancy-talking, curtsying, elitist like you.”</p><p>“Mia’s unique position requires her to have a vast range skills, including a sophisticated sense of etiquette.”</p><p>Max made a disgusted face. </p><p>And that’s when Mia walked back in. She held two glasses of wine in one hand and two bottles of beer in the other. She looked from Max’s scrunched up face, to Victor’s serious one and sighed.</p><p>“Do I need to separate you two again?” She asked.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary,” Victor said, taking a wine glass from Mia.</p><p>She passed the other to Dante, who was watching the scene with amused interest. She then held the beers out to Max.</p><p>“Mia, you’re a saint,” the wolf said taking one.</p><p>“Don’t thank me,” she said, “I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>Max looked at her after taking a big gulp.</p><p>“If there’s beer in the house it’s because Victor anticipated your need for something less ‘stuffy’.”</p><p>“Would you like it in a glass, Fall?” Victor said. “Or would you prefer a dog bowl?”</p><p>Mia turned sharply to her fiancé, “Victor!”</p><p>But Max laughed and slapped Victor’s shoulder good-humorly. “Your sense of humor is improving, Van Art! I like it!”</p><p>Mia rolled her eyes and thrust the other beer in her hand at Max.</p><p>“You think I need two?” the werewolf asked.</p><p>“It’s for Sam, you fur brain,” Mia said. “Your girlfriend, whom you’ve abandoned.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks, hero,” he said, taking the beer and heading back to Samantha. She shook her head as she watched him go.</p><p>“Mia,” Victor got her attention, she turned back to the two vampires. “Mr. Guerra has something he’d like to tell you.” Mia turned to Dante. “Perhaps we should go into the garden.”</p><p>Victor excused them from their guests and the three of them went outside. Mia looked at Dante, who no longer looked happy.</p><p>“Mia,” he started. “I own you an apology.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Dante. You don’t ha-“</p><p>“Ān jíng,” Victor’s voice was stern again.</p><p>Mia looked at him quickly and then seeing the equally stern look in his eyes she turned back to Dante and waited quietly.</p><p>Dante leaned closer to Mia, like a boy passing notes in school, mischief in his eyes, and whispered, “what is it that your Prince demands now?”</p><p>Biting her bottom lip an attempt to keep the sly smile off her face, Mia cast a sideways glance at Victor, before looking back to Dante. </p><p>“Silence,” she whispered back, equally as mischievous.</p><p>“Ah,” Dante straighten up. “Well, I just wanted to tell you in person that I am sorry for not coming to help you, and for disappearing from your life. I have brought you a gift, in the hopes that someday you can forgive me.” He pulled a small box from his inside jacket pocket and handed it to her.</p><p>Mia wanted to tell him that this wasn’t necessary, but she knew better. Gifts were just how vampires apologized. She opened the box to find a delicate silver charm bracelet. Which she instantly recognized.</p><p>“Is this from Hallstatt?” She asked, excited.</p><p>“It is,” he smiled at her.</p><p>Victor held his hand out, Mia turned the box towards him, he took the bracelet, and put it on Mia’s outstretched wrist.</p><p>“Dante, it’s beautiful,” she fought the urge to hug him again. “I remember seeing this at Astrid’s shop.”</p><p>“Yes,” he confirmed. “I got it when I returned to give them their wedding present.”</p><p>“You did not!” She started at him.</p><p>“I did,” he gave her that smile of his full of mystery, mischief, and vampire fangs.</p><p>“Mr. I-don’t-do-sentiment? Who scoffed at the mere idea?” Mia teased.</p><p>“What can I say?” He shrugged. “You’ve had an effect on me.”</p><p>For a moment she just smiled at him, eyes twinkling, he looked back with an identical look. Then she laughed.</p><p>“I have missed you, Dante,” she said. “And for the record, I forgave you a long time ago.”</p><p>“You are too kind to me,” Dante bowed slightly.</p><p>Mia smiled, a light in her eyes, she looked at him quietly for a minute. </p><p>“What say you, my Prince?” Her eyes never left Dante’s.</p><p>“If Mia deems you worthy of her kindness, Mr. Guerra,” Victor smiled. “Then you are worthy of it.”</p><p>“Then I am humbled by it,” Dante said as he took Mia’s hand, bowed, and kiss it.</p><p>“He’s brought something else you should see too,” Victor reached into his jacket, pulled out the file Dante had given him earlier, and passed it to Mia.</p><p>She looked at the two vampires suspiciously before opening the file. Inside the first thing she saw was pictures of her and Dante at the opera in Florence, then there was a picture of them on the mountain road where they were ambushed. Dante was clearly about to kill one of the converts that attacked them. Next was a picture of a series of texts telling Dante to stay away from Mia or suffer the consequences, Dante’s texts challenged the unknown number. The last thing in the file was a news article with the headline: CEO of Top Law Firm Dies Mysteriously. Mia tried to read the article, but she started to feel sick. The CEO left behind a wife and three kids, and by all accounts was a good man, kind, moral, just. But it was when she saw a picture of CEO with Dante looking like best friends, she couldn’t go on.</p><p>“They killed one of your people?” her voice was barely audible, her eyes shut tight.</p><p>“Yes,” Dante’s voice was equally as soft.</p><p>“Because of me?” She turned away from them. Her heart ached, both vampires could feel it.</p><p>“No, Mia,” Dante tried to soothe her. “Because of me, because I called their bluff.”</p><p>She whipped around holding up the file, “because you helped me!” </p><p>“Mia,” Victor’s voice was soft, gentle, tender even.</p><p>She turned away from the vampires again, emotions pulsing. “Do you know who did this?” She addressed Dante.</p><p>“Yes, I found him about two months ago,” Dante answered, “and killed him. It’s why it’s taken me so long to reach out to you.”</p><p>Mia looked up to the waning moon, her back to them. “Edgar did this.”</p><p>“Yes,” Victor answered her.</p><p>“I want to kill him!”</p><p>“You already have, my girl.”</p><p>“Well, let’s dig him up so I can kill him again!” Her anger crackled through the air like lightening.</p><p>“We burnt all the bodies,” Victor reminded her.</p><p>“Well, then find me his ashes and I’ll burn them again!” She turned to face them, a harsh look on her face.</p><p>“Hush now, my girl,” Victor said gently, holding out his hand to her.</p><p>Mia obediently came to Victor and took his hand, feeling his calm seep into her. After standing by him in silence for a moment she spoke.</p><p>“Why did you have him stand here and apologize before showing me this?” She handed him the file.</p><p>“Because he needed to know that you forgave him, regardless,” Victor brushed a lock of her hair out of her face.</p><p>Her love for him poured out so strong that even Dante felt it and was taken aback by it. </p><p>Mia tried to fight away tears as she said, “you. . . You don’t even know why I forgave him.”</p><p>“He’s your friend,” Victor said simply.</p><p>Mia hugged Victor. There were no words, no way she could articulate what she was feeling in this moment, and so she held him tight and let all her feelings go, knowing Victor could feel them too.</p><p>“Do you know what happened that night with Wood, Dante?” Finally pulling away from Victor.</p><p>“In general terms,” he said. “The details are a bit. . .”</p><p>“Sketchy,” she offered.</p><p>She gave him a short summery of how Wood had nearly killed Victor, trying to get to her, and how she was trying to save him.</p><p>“As I sat there covered in his blood, watching him slowly die,” she was looking down at the ground. “I heard a voice,” she looked up to Dante’s eyes. “Your voice. Telling me how vampires get their strength. I know Victor told me about it later, but in that moment, it was you I heard. And in that moment any anger or resentment I might have felt was gone, totally forgiven,” she put her hand on his arm. “As far as I’m concerned, you helped me save Victor. Even if you weren’t there in person, you were there in spirit.”</p><p>“I’m still sorry for the way it played out,” the old vampire said. </p><p>“You need’d be,” She smiled at him.</p><p>“However,” Victor said. “If you are looking for repentance, we are in need of a good lawyer.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Mia said, happy again. “We can’t seem to get a good one anywhere. Why, it wasn’t, what,” she put her hand on Victor’s arm. “three, four days ago? That we were talking about needing a good lawyer, I told you that Dante would be good at it too, didn’t I, Vic-“ Mia froze mid-sentence and stared, like she had just saw a ghost. Three days ago, she thought about Dante, two nights ago she had that nightmare again. She tried to think back to the other times she’d had the dream. She wasn’t sure, but they had been having more legal issues pop up and she had been having the dream more often.</p><p>Dante was looking at her staring at nothing, pale and confused, and was concerned. But Victor was calm and give Dante a look that asked him to keep quiet and wait.</p><p>Mia turned to Victor, “‘not all grief is about death’.”</p><p>Victor’s look was empathetic.</p><p>“When did you figure it out?” She asked</p><p>“Three days ago.”</p><p>Dante looked at the couple totally bewildered.</p><p>Victor gave him the short version about Mia’s nightmare and her lingering grief.</p><p>“So it really wasn’t about you,” She said to Victor.</p><p>“No, you were grieving for the loss of a friendship.”</p><p>Mia choked up, covered her mouth with her hand, and turned away. It’s as if finally figuring it out made the pain even more real. She was trying to breathe and calm herself down when Dante spoke.</p><p>“I am sorry, Mia.”</p><p>She turned back, came up to him, and took his hand, holding it tight. “Please,” tears escaped and ran down her face. “Please don’t be, none of this is your fault.”</p><p> “It’s not yours either, my dear,” Victor took her free hand and squeezed it.</p><p>“I know,” she smiled at him, tears already drying up. “It’s Edgar’s and Wood’s.”</p><p>“But is all cleared up now,” Victor said. “So I think it’s time we head back inside.”</p><p>Without letting go of either vampire Mia turned towards the house. “I completely agree.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little shorter this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor, Mia, and Dante were headed back into the house when an owl hooted overhead.</p><p>“It’s Vincent,” Victor said as he and Mia looked to the sky. Dante was confused again.</p><p>Mia stepped back out farther into the yard, held her hand up to the sky, and let out three short whistles.</p><p>A snowy owl came slowly flapping its wings towards Mia’s hand, she bend her knees and ducked her head as the bird landed on her outstretched hand.</p><p>“You have a pet owl?” Dante asked, amused.</p><p>“Of course,” Mia answered. “He reminds me of Victor. Noble, tidy, fierce, nocturnal, can hypnotize you with one look in his eyes.”</p><p>Victor sighed, “shall we go back inside.” He worded it like a question, but it wasn’t.</p><p>Mia winked at Dante as she walked passed him into the house, he gave her his mischievous grin.</p><p>Dante started to moved into the house too, but Victor put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Guerra,” the younger vampire said. “For everything you did for Mia, and for being here tonight. It was hard for her, but I know she’ll be better off now, and for that you have my deepest gratitude.”</p><p>Dante smiled a serious smile. “Mia is a very special girl,” they could hear her inside scolding the owl. “It was my honor to help her. She improves whatever she touches, despite what she might think.”</p><p>“She thinks she brings nothing but troubles.”</p><p>“And yet how many lives of those that she has touched are better now?” Dante said.</p><p>Victor patted the older vampire’s shoulder and smiled. “I’m not the one that needs convincing.” Then he gestured for Dante to go inside and followed him in.</p><p>As soon as Victor got inside he smelled it. Mia was bleeding.</p><p>“Mia?” He crossed the room to get to her.</p><p>She felt his concern even before she heard his voice. “I’m fine, Victor.”</p><p>He looked and saw that she had a long scratch along her wrist, clearly from the owl’s talons, her bright red blood oozing from the cut. Victor took out a handkerchief and put it over the cut.</p><p>“Nothing a few more moments won’t cure, anyway,” she said calmly. “Santi came running out and spooked Vincent.” Santi being a little black kitten that Mia found abandoned and sweet talked Victor into keeping.</p><p>“What kind of mad house are you keeping here, Victor?” Arthur asked. “Your own personal buffet.”</p><p>Mia turned to him, horror on her face. “First of all, Arthur,” she spat his name out like it tasted bad in her mouth. “That’s horrible. Secondly, Victor hasn’t drank animal blood for months. Thirdly, stay the hell away from my pets!”</p><p>“I prefer the blood of people,” he spat back.</p><p>Then there was an awkward silence for a few seconds, Mia didn’t notice as she was trying to find where the kitten had run off to.</p><p>“What do you mean he doesn’t drink animal blood anymore?” It was Dustin’s voice that broke the silence, Mia turned to him.</p><p>That’s when Mia realized that all the vampires in the room were staring.</p><p>“What’s he been drinking then?” Dustin asked.</p><p>Mia just looked around at them. Then raised the hand that the owl had scratched. “Hi.”</p><p>“Is that safe?” Noël asked, clearly concerned, but for who?</p><p>Mia just stared at him, trying to read him.</p><p>“Your blood is different, isn’t it?” Sophia asked. </p><p>“It is,” Victor answered. “It changed when she turned.”</p><p>“But so isn’t it half vampire blood?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“Something like that,” Mia truly don’t understand what the big deal was. “So?”</p><p>“Vampires can’t drink each other’s blood,” Arthur said.</p><p>“Why not?” Mia retorted.</p><p>Her question was met with silence. She looked around the room, rolled her eyes and turned to Dante.</p><p>“Hey, Dante, why can’t vampires just drink each other’s blood?” She asked, casually, as if she hadn’t just asked Arthur the same thing.</p><p>Dante smiled, flashing her his devilishly adorable fangs. “Because it lacks the nutrients that we need. Vampire blood just being human or animal blood that we have consumed and our bodies are using as we possess no blood of our own.”</p><p>“Hmm, interesting,” Mia looked around at the vampires in the room again. “Was that so hard?”</p><p>“I’m starting to understand the nature of your friendship with Mr. Guerra,” Victor said.</p><p>“It’s true,” Mia said smiling from her friend to her fiancé. “Dante can be wonderfully forthcoming with information, which is a treat, as most of you vampires can be quite tight lipped. But more importantly he doesn’t treat me as unwelcome outsider, like some do.”</p><p>Victor narrowed his eyes, making a mental note to ask her who was giving her attitude later.</p><p>Dustin broke the silence again. “Does Victor really drink from you?” He asked Mia.</p><p>She smiled and walked up to him, turned her face away, and pointed to her neck. Dustin leaned in and saw four very faint fang marks on her neck.</p><p>“Damn,” Dustin said.</p><p>“But is it safe?” Noël asked again.</p><p>Mia smiled, stepped away from Dustin, and returned to Victor’s side. Then with her vampire speed pulled a knife from under her dress and spun around, knife headed towards Victor’s neck. For a split second there was a blur where the couple stood. The next thing everyone saw was Victor holding Mia’s knife wielding hand twisted behind her back. He pulled her arm up until she released the knife and then immediately let go of her.</p><p>She stepped away from him shaking the arm he’d twisted.</p><p>“You’re getting faster,” Victor said, his voice totally relaxed.</p><p>“Ugh, you’re one to talk,” she said, still shaking her arm, a bruise had already appeared where Victor’s hand held her. “I can’t hardly get near you anymore.”</p><p>“Come here,” Victor called her. Mia walked over to him, he took her arm tenderly into his hands and massaged the bruise.</p><p>“So,” Mia turned to the group, who was still in shock. “Does he seem faster to any of you?”</p><p>No one spoke, but there were nods.</p><p>“My blood is different,” she said. “It’s better. He’s getting stronger faster than he would of he was drinking human blood.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Dante’s voice cut through the heavy silence. “But what about you? Isn’t there a risk he could drink too much?”</p><p>Mia shrugged, “I suppose, but he’d have to drink a lot really fast. I’m honestly of the opinion that it would take more than one vampire drinking from me to actually kill me. Probably some kind of Guardian defense mechanism.”</p><p>“Your blood regenerates?” Dante asked.</p><p>“Quite quickly,” Mia confirmed.</p><p>“Fascinating,” Dante’s eyes sparkled with interest. “Did you know a lot about Guardians?”</p><p>“It’s a long story, Dante,” Mia sighed. “But if you stick around town, I’d be glad to tell you.”</p><p>Dante smiled, “I’d enjoy that very much.”</p><p>“The offer to be our lawyer still stands too, Mr. Guerra,” Victor added.</p><p>“I would be honored,” Dante bowed slightly to Victor.</p><p>“Victor,” Arthur said, “are you sure he can be trusted?” He eyed Dante with undisguised suspicion.</p><p>“I trust him more than I do you, Arthur.” Mia spat his name out again.</p><p>“You trust the coward more than me?” Arthur retorted.</p><p>Victor’s hand was on Mia’s forearm holding her back before anyone saw what happened, she hadn’t moved, but her attempt was felt in the room.</p><p>“Arthur,” Victor drawled. “Do not aggravate my fiancée, I’d rather not spend the rest of the night trying to calm her.”</p><p>Arthur raised his hands in surrender, Mia was still staring daggers at him. Victor handed her the file Dante had brought, gave her a stern look, and then released her. Mia took the file and gave it to Arthur angrily.</p><p>The vampire quickly thumbed through the file and then said to Mia. “Did you learn this information before or after Mr. Guetta’s arrival here?”</p><p>Mia squinted at him. “After.”</p><p>Arthur smiled at her. “Then your loyalty is to be commended. And you have my sincerest apologies, as do you, Mr. Guerra.”</p><p>Dante nodded at him, seemingly unfazed at the whole matter. Mia was still angry, but said nothing and returned to Victor. He handed Mia a glass of wine that he had poured her while she was facing off with Arthur.</p><p>“Do not let yourself be bothered, my dear,” he said warmly. “Tonight is meant to be happy.”</p><p>His words melted her anger in an instant. “You’re right, of course. Let’s change the subject.”</p><p>Trisha offered the way out. “Have you guys picked a date yet?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Mia gave her friend a grateful look as Victor gestured for everyone to sit down. “But I think it should be at midnight, in front of a full moon. It seems wrong to marry a vampire in daylight.” She smiled somewhat coyly at Victor, who smiled back.</p><p>The group had moved around the living room and seated themselves, Victor sat in Mia’s favorite chair facing all of their guests. She sat on the arm of the chair and put a hand on Victor’s shoulder, making them look perfectly regal.</p><p>“Oh, your mom’s gonna love that,” Trisha said sarcastically.</p><p>Mia grimaced.</p><p>“Have you told your parents yet?” Trisha asked.</p><p>“No,” Mia said softly, taking a long drink of wine.</p><p>“Come to think of it, Mia,” Trisha said, eyeing her. “I haven’t heard what your parents think of Victor at all.”</p><p>Mia’s mouth hadn’t left her glass and she avoided Trisha’s gaze.</p><p>“Oh. My. God.” Trisha said slowly. “Mia Marie Jones!”</p><p>Mia stood up, glared at the use of her full name, and started pacing.</p><p>“You haven’t told them?” Trisha all but shouted. “At all?”</p><p>Mia whipped back around to face her friend. “I kinda mentioned it to my dad when I called him on his birthday,” she said defensively.</p><p>“His birthday,  three months ago?” Trisha said in a flat tone.</p><p>“Yes,” Mia tone was even more defensive.</p><p>“And did he say: ‘oh that’s nice, baby girl,’ and go on talking about something else?”</p><p>“Som-something that, yeah.” Mia almost whispered.</p><p>“And did your mom call to talk about it after that?”</p><p>Mia just stared at Trisha looking painfully uncomfortable. “No.”</p><p>“Yeah, she doesn’t know, Mia.”</p><p>Mia turned and went back to pacing. “I know!”</p><p>“I can’t believe you haven’t even told her that’d your dating!” Trisha said.</p><p>“You remember my mother, don’t you?” Mia spat.</p><p>Trisha looked from Mia to Victor. “You’re right, Victor would eat her.” She looked at Victor again. “And enjoy himself.”</p><p>Mia glared at Trisha. </p><p>“You think your mother will disapprove of Victor?” That was Noël sounding like a protective father.</p><p>“It doesn’t have anything to do with Victor,” Mia replied, equally as protective.</p><p>“It’s got something to do with Victor,” Trisha mumbled.</p><p>Mia glared. “The reason she’ll disapprove has nothing to do with Victor.”</p><p>“Then why?” Victor asked, gazing intently at his fiancée.</p><p>Mia slowly turned to face him, she’d almost forgotten he was there, not to mention everyone else.</p><p>She licked her dry lips before answering. “My mother hasn’t approved of anything I’ve done since I was five and I realized I had a mind of my own.” She walked back over to Victor, sat back on the arm of the chair, and ran her fingers through his hair. “Disapproval and judgement is just how my mother communicates.” Mia sighed, stood back up, and walked away. “And she’ll take one look at you and think that you are an arrogant, egotistical boy that needs to be put back in your place.” She turned to the rest of them. “Any of you keen on seeing that?”</p><p>Before anyone could answer Victor’s soft velvety voice called to her. “Mia, come here.” His words beckoned her, drawing her in, like her favorite warm blanket. She came back to him and sat back on the arm of his chair. He put his arm around her waist and gently pulled her into his lap. Once there he put strong, comforting, protective arms around her, calming her.</p><p>“My dear girl,” he said, his voice full of tenderness. “We have faced life and death together, I’m sure we can handle this too.”</p><p>With eyes full of love she looked up at him, then said. “You’ve never met my mother.”</p><p>He just smiled at her. Looking in her eyes he felt her sleepiness, he checked his watch, 3am, time for Mia to go to bed. “Ladies and gentlemen, I think it’s time we conclude our evening.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Mile High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their way to China.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, not sorry, this chapter is short but spicy! (Hopefully)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor and Mia’s engagement was announced in the Supernatural Daily as well as at Victor’s club, New Life. A few of the locals at the club were happy for them, but most of them only pretended to be. Though Mia thoroughly enjoyed the look on Monica’s face when Victor told everyone.  The announcement was made just two weeks before their trip to China. Mia barely had time to think about anything as she was finishing up her term of school and getting things ready for the trip. Victor was busy too making sure that Arthur and Sophia could handle everything while he was away. </p><p>Victor hadn’t really had a chance to talk to Mia about anything too in depth during the two weeks leading to to their trip, so it wasn’t until they were on a private jet headed to China that he finally had a chance. Unfortunately, now Mia seemed to be distracted by something on her laptop, whether it was school or work related, he didn’t know. He was about to speak up, when she tapped a few buttons and shut the laptop.</p><p>“Ugh,” she stood up, went to the bar, and poured herself some wine. “Well, that’s all done with.”</p><p>“What’s that now?” He asked.</p><p>She took a drink and the smiled. “I got smart this time and wrote an article before we left and just finished another. So now all I have to do is send them in on time, and for that I have alarms set on my phone to remind me.” She finished her wine in one long gulp. “And now we can fully enjoy ourselves,” her tone changed slightly from pleased with herself to wanting to please. Victor felt the slight change in her mood too.</p><p>“Clever girl,” he said, watching her closely.</p><p>She smiled broadly at him, “it’s been known to happen.” Her voice sounded even more seductive now.</p><p>“Come here,” his calm voice called.</p><p>Mia heard the shift in his voice, it was smooth, alluring, but had the clear undertones of a command. It was the voice he used when he wanted her. When he spoke to her in that voice she did only thing: obey.</p><p>Setting down her empty wine glass she walked over to where Victor was sitting in a large comfortable chair and stopping in front of him.</p><p>Victor looked at her for a moment, if nothing else he was teaching her patience. </p><p>“Please undress,” his tone was fully commanding now.</p><p>Mia’s hands slowly moved to the buttons of her light blue blouse and began undoing them, one-by-one. After having opened them all she eased the shirt off her shoulders and off her arms, then folded it neatly and put it on the table beside him. She now stood before him in a white camisole and a black flared skirt. She took hold of the hem of the camisole and deliberately ran her hands along her bare sides as she pulled the cami over her head, folded it and put it with the blouse. Next she ticked her thumbs into the waist of her skirt and ran them all the way around until she got to the clasp, which she unhooked, and lowered the zipper, in no rush. Keeping hold of the skirt in one hand, she leisurely let it fall off her hips and then down her legs until she could step out of it. She folded it too and added it to her growing pile. Now in nothing but her lingerie, a matching light blue set with lace edging. Her hands reached behind her back and undid the bra, letting it fall away from her, she laid it with the rest. Easing her thumbs into the edge of her panties she gradually lowered them down to her ankles, pulled them off, folded them, and laid them down.</p><p>Victor’s eyes has drank in her every movement as if he was starving and her stripping was blood. Now that she stood there totally naked his gaze swept over her hungrily. </p><p>Mia did her best to stand as still as possible, but whenever he looked at her with that predatory intent in his eyes she found it very difficult. Biting her bottom lip and shifting her weight slightly, she waited. Victor had been known to make her wait five minutes or more as he soaked in her beauty. She knew if she called to him, he’d let her come to him, but she always tried to let him take his time. For now she watched his eyes devouring every inch of her naked body. Then his amber eyes, that were rimmed with gold, met her pale green ones and she felt it, just a split second. Pangs of hunger.</p><p>He knew she had felt it, he had seen it in her eyes. “Come here,” he patted his lap.</p><p>She came up to him, slowly lifted one leg up and put her knee on his chair next to his hip, and the repeated the motion on the other side. Straddling him, she rested her hands on his shoulders, her eyes never left his as she lowered herself until she rested in his lap. He had thus far kept his hands on the arms of his chair, but now that she was settled where he wanted her, he took one finger and with a feather light touch ran it from her tailbone up to the nape of her neck. She sucked in a sharp breath and arched her back, head falling back. Then both of his hands were on her, caressing her back and down to the curve of her hips and back up. His cold fingers felt like ice cubes running up and down her, they sent chills through her body and goosebumps blossoming over her skin. Her hands that had been resting on his shoulders now brushed along his neck and down to the buttons of his shirt and began undoing them. Each time she undid a button she pulled his shirt open a bit more and placed a kiss on his freshly exposed skin. Once she had finished without the buttons, she slid her hands under the shirt and started pushing it off his shoulders. He shifted to discard the shirt entirely and then undid his trousers having decided they waited long enough.</p><p>Victor put his hands on her hips, lifted her up, and then slowly guided her onto him. She whimpered as he filled her, and gently rocked up into her, keeping a firm grip on her hips. Closing her eyes, Mia lost herself to his tender rhythm sinking her hips down as he push up into her. Her hands wandered on his shoulders, up to neck, and then tousled his hair. With her hands lost deep in his silly black hair he leaned towards her and placed kisses on her shoulder, collarbone, neck, jawline, and finally landed on her mouth. His cool lips moved over her warm ones, his tongue ran along her bottom lip, causing her to moan into his mouth. He pulled away from her lips, smiling at the protesting sound she made, and began kissing the other side of her neck and down her collarbone to her shoulder. Then he settled on her collarbone, he kissed and sucked, up to very start of her neck  and down to the curve of her shoulder. On one of his trips he bit into her, piecing her skin. Mia gasped in surprise as she felt just one of his sharp fangs cut into her, then she immediately felt Victor’s tongue licking the bleeding puncture. It didn’t take long for the bite to heal, once it did he moved on and found another spot and repeated the process again. And again. And again. His hips never ceasing their upward thrusting. Soon the mixture of pleasure and pain had Mia’s head spinning so hard she couldn’t think clearly, her eyes shut tight, her body was begging for its release.</p><p>“Vic. . . tor. . .” She managed to gasp between bites. “Please. . .”</p><p>Understanding her need he increased his speed, knowingly driving her towards her peak. He put a hand into her hair and gently turned her head until he got to the left side of her neck where his fang marks, over her pulse point, never fully faded away and kissed them. Moving upward to her ear he licked and nipped at it.</p><p>“May I?” He whispered in her ear.</p><p>His voice, more velvety than ever, was full of desire and hunger. Mia involuntarily shuddered before nodding.</p><p>“Say it.” </p><p>She whined. Then fought to catch her breath.</p><p>“My blood. . . Is yours.” </p><p>“Good girl,” his breath tickled her ear.</p><p>He lowered his mouth back to her pulse point, gently pulled her hair tilting her head back, and sink his fangs into her. She gasped again, the pain increasing her pleasure as he rocked up faster and harder into her. She didn’t last long. Mere moments passed before her body gave into his and convulsed, her voice crying out, before collapsing on to his shoulder. He followed her, releasing her neck. </p><p>It was several minutes before either one moved, then Victor lifted Mia up and shifted her so she was sitting with both her legs on one side of him. Then he pulled out a blanket, covered her up, kissed her head, and he heard her sigh as she drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Little Talk, A Little Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really this is more like the other half of chapter 5.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor let Mia sleep in his lap as he read business documents. It had only been a little over an hour when he felt her shift and burrow her face into his neck.</p><p>“Did you have a nice nap?” He asked, putting his papers aside and running his fingers through her hair.</p><p>“Mmhm,” came her muffled reply. “Are were there yet?”</p><p>He chuckled, “not even close. We have at least 12 more hours to go.”</p><p>She raised her head and looked him in the eye. “What will we do with ourselves?”</p><p>He arched a brow.</p><p>She giggled, “no, I mean really. I’ve been so busy thinking about everything else that I hadn’t thought of how long the flight would be and how to occupy the time.”</p><p>“Well, I expect you to sleep for a lot of it,” he kissed her temple. “But until then, I have been meaning to talk to you.”</p><p>Curiosity filled her. “About what?”</p><p>“Are you hungry?”</p><p>She shrugged, “a little, I guess.”</p><p>He stood up and put her on her feet. “Then get dressed and I’ll get us some lunch.”</p><p>A half an hour later they were sitting at the table together, most of the way through their plates.</p><p>“So how long are you going to keep me in suspense?” Mia asked, pushing her plate away a little.</p><p>Victor smiled, took a slow sip of his wine, and then fixed her with his intense gaze. “Has anyone been giving you trouble back home?”</p><p>“You mean vampires?” She tilted her head at him.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No,” she looked confused. “No one would dare.”</p><p>He raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You said something about it at the announcement party. About being treated as an ‘unwelcome outsider’.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, no, they do that,” she confirmed.</p><p>He looked at her through slightly narrowed eyes.</p><p>“I guess I just have a different definition of ‘trouble’ than you do.” </p><p>“Who treats you like this?”</p><p>She sigh and put her hand over his, sensing his growing annoyance. “No one says or does anything to me. They wouldn’t dare, like I said. They mostly just ignore me, and sometimes. . .” She paused,  “I  hear them talking at the club.”</p><p>“What do they say?” His annoyance was slowly turning into anger.</p><p>“Sweetheart, you can’t intimidate or hypnotize everyone into liking me.” She was loosing ground.</p><p>“What. Do they say?” </p><p>Mia gave in. “They speculate why you haven’t turned me yet and some think that you only keep me around for two reasons.”</p><p>She saw his jaws clinch. “Who says this?”</p><p>She shrugged. “No one I know.”</p><p>Mia could see him thinking. She got up, walked over to him and crawled into his lap. “Victor,” She ran a tender hand through his hair. “It’s just idle gossip, please don’t be upset.”</p><p>He caught her hand with his when it came close to his cheek and kissed her wrist and palm. “I’m not upset with you, my girl.”</p><p>“I know,” she said softly. “But you are upset, and part of the point of this trip is to enjoy ourselves, right?” She nuzzled against his cheek and nearly purred.</p><p>Victor let out a breath, how did she do that to him? “You’re right,” he nuzzled her back, and they stayed like that for a moment. “There was something else. . .”</p><p>She reluctantly moved away to look at him. </p><p>“I’ve been wanting to ask you about your parents. . .” He said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>Shifting in his lap a little, Mia had a serious smile. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>“Have you told them about us yet?”</p><p>Breaking their eye contact, she sighed. She knew this conversation was coming, but it didn’t make it any easier. “No.”</p><p>Victor put his thumb under her chin and brought her head back.</p><p>“You wanna know why,” she said, almost sadly.</p><p>“Yes,” he gave her an encouraging smile.</p><p>“The long version or the short?”</p><p>That skeptical eyebrow of his gave her his answer.</p><p>Mia sighed, “long version it is.” Then she paused trying to decide where to start. “It’s not because I’m ashamed of you.” She needed him to know that first.</p><p>“I know,” he could feel her love and pride pouring into him.</p><p>“It’s just that, my mother. . . She’s so. . .” The words to explain swirled around in Mia’s head in an incomprehensible mess.</p><p>“What about your father?” Victor changed her focus, having sensed her distress.</p><p>“Oh, he’ll be fine with it,” She visibility relaxed. “All he’ll care about is if you love me. Plus, if you tell him that you bought me a star to purpose he’ll love you forever.”</p><p>“Oh?” Victor smiled.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” she grinned happily. “He loves astronomy. When I was a little girl we would lay on this old blanket in our back yard and he would tell me all the names of the stars and constellations.” </p><p>Victor watched Mia’s eyes sparkle like the stars themselves and he found his heart swelling with love for her.</p><p>“By the time I was 7, I could name over a hundred constellations and their stars,” she continued her story. “Of course the other kids thought I was a dork, but I didn’t care because-“</p><p>She stopped suddenly as Victor’s undying love had just hit her. He had no trouble feeling her emotions, but she rarely tried to conceal them, especially from him. But Victor, who was still learning to open up again, kept his in check most of the time. She looked deep into his eyes trying to absorb every drop.</p><p>“That’s a beautiful memory,” his eyes reflecting the tenderness in his voice.</p><p>There was a tightness in Mia’s throat that made it impossible for her to speak. The last time she’d felt his love this intense was the night he’d purposed to her.</p><p>Seeing that she was becoming overwhelmed by his emotions, Victor turned away for her and looked out the window for a moment.</p><p>“Do you have any memories with your mother like that?” He looked back to see her nose wrinkle up.</p><p>“Not really,” she stared at nothing. “I mean, kinda, I don’t know.”</p><p>Victor was beginning to understand why Mia hadn’t told her mother about them, the mere mention of the woman had her acting insecure.</p><p>“I do remember having fun with her as a kid, but only on her terms,” she took a breath. “She only wanted me to do what she wanted me to do. To do what she said, to be obedient. And when I realized that I didn’t want what she wanted for me, well, it wasn’t fun anymore.”</p><p>Victor was quiet for a moment, then said. “You obey me.”</p><p>Mia turned back to him with intensity in her pale green eyes. “Because I want to.”</p><p>He blinked slowly, tilting his head very slightly.</p><p>“And you gave me a choice,” she put her hand on his cheek. “If I had said no, said I couldn’t do it, would you have turned on me? Told me that I wasn’t pretty enough, or smart enough for you anyway?”</p><p>“No,” he furrowed his eyebrows. “Is that what she did?”</p><p>“Yeah, pretty much, as soon as she couldn’t control me anymore, she started criticizing me.”</p><p>She hugged him then, surprising him just a little. “I also obey you, because I trust you. You don’t force me to do things that I hate or micromanage every little detail of my life.” Burrowing farther into Victor’s shoulder she took a deep breath. “She tries to make me feel bad about all my decisions, while telling me why hers are better. It’s why I found a college out of state to go to, so I could live my own life. Make my own choices.”</p><p>Victor kissed her forehead. “My girl.”</p><p>“I haven’t told them because I know that my mother will just tell me all the reasons why we shouldn’t get married or why you are no good for me. And I can’t hypnotized her over the phone,” she said annoyance in her voice.</p><p>He smiled, “we could have then come in person.”</p><p>She pulled away and sat up to glare at him, “why?”</p><p>“Don’t you want them to come to our wedding?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, bu-“</p><p>“You can’t keep them in the dark until then,” he touched her nose and smiled. “The longer you wait, the harder it will be.”</p><p>Her look soften and she rested her head back on his shoulder. “You’re right, I’ll call them when we get back.”</p><p>“For now,” he hugged her, “put it out of your mind.”</p><p>They sat quietly for a while, but after Mia’s third yawn, Victor took her to bed. After tucking her in, he sat on the bed with her reading stories to her in Chinese, it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Mia and Victor stared deep into another’s eyes, locked in a battle of wills. Blood was flowing from Mia’s nose, she felt lightheaded, and yet Victor didn’t look the least bit bothered. She could feel her will slipping away, she want to break the contract, but she couldn’t.</p><p>“Mia,” his voice filled her ears, mind, body, soul. “Come here.”</p><p>Like a puppet she walked to him, once she reached him, he put his arms around her and broke the eye contact. Free of his control, Mia slumped into his arms, her breaths coming in short gasps.</p><p>“Shh, just breathe,” he cooed in her ear, taking a handkerchief from his pocket he wiped the blood off her face. “Rest a minute and then we’ll try again.”</p><p>“I. . . I. . . Can’t,” she fought to breathe. “You’re. . . Too strong.”</p><p>After waking up and eating still on the jet to China, Victor had suggested that they get some practice in. Ever since the battle with Wood Victor has been working with Mia on her hypnosis skills as practicing them seemed to be what made her stronger. It was working, but she had a hard time with him.</p><p>He let her rest in her arms for a couple minutes before he let go of her. “Try again.”</p><p>“I can’t do it, Vic,” she said, still a little out of breath.</p><p>Walking her back to her spot and then returning to his so they stood about 8 feet apart, he said, “again.”</p><p>She sighed and tried to prepare herself.</p><p>“I won’t push back this time,” he told her. “Only resist.” He knew how hard he could push her, and right now he knew she had one more try left in her. “Remember, your emotions can help you.”</p><p>She nodded before looking up to his eyes. Mia did her best to push all of emotions and will into one command. “Come here,” but she felt the icy force of his will blocking her like a massive wall. She was trying to use her emotions to chip away at the wall, when a thought crossed her mind. Maybe trying to break the walls down was the wrong approach. So she focused all of her emotion on her sexual desire for him.</p><p>Her sudden change in emotion, and that one in particular, surprised him causing him to lose a friction of focus, but it was all she needed. Taking a breath she pushed her will and emotion into him.</p><p>“Victor,” she purred, as seductive as possible. “Come here.”</p><p>Victor leaned towards her, and then the world went black.</p><p>“Come on, my angel,” she heard his voice call to her. “Wake up.”</p><p>Mia blinked several times and then opened her eyes to see Victor’s concerned face looking down at her. Her head was spinning, she felt nauseous, she tasted blood on her lips. She tried to move, but Victor’s strong hands kept her in place.</p><p>“Be still now,” he said.</p><p>Mia relaxed in his arms, closed her eyes, and let the world slowly come back to her. She was laying on the floor of the jet, her head on Victor’s lap as he cleaned the blood off her face with a warm washcloth.</p><p>“What happened?” She asked.</p><p>“You don’t remember?”</p><p>“I do,” she opened her eyes and looked at him. “I wanted to know if it worked.”</p><p>He smiled, full of pride. “I felt it, stronger than ever before. I almost took a step, but then you fainted.”</p><p>“And you let me fall?”</p><p>Victor’s eyebrow knit together. “Of course not.”</p><p>“So it did work,” she said slyly. “You did come to me.”</p><p>He laughed. “Yes, I suppose it did.”</p><p>She laughed too, then he helped her up.</p><p>“If you had been able to hold on a little longer I would have stepped towards you. You were extraordinarily.”</p><p>She blushed just a little. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Come sit down now and we’ll go over our itinerary.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prince Lin Bao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First days in China.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really don’t know how I feel about this chapter. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they finally reached China they headed to a fine restaurant where Victor enjoyed showing Mia true Chinese cuisine. They didn’t linger after eating as the jet lag was hitting Mia hard. </p><p>As they were getting into the car Mia suddenly felt a strong sense of someone watching her. She stopped and turned into her vampire senses, scanning the area to see if she could pick up on who it could be. No one seemed to be paying any attention to them at all. Then she felt a hand touch her back, she flinched and turned to see Victor’s worried amber eyes looking at her.</p><p>“What is it, Mia?” he asked.</p><p>“I just thought I felt someone watching me,” she said concern clouding her eyes.</p><p>Victor took a turn looking around at the people in the area. “I don’t feel anything.”</p><p>“I’m probably just tired from the flight,” as if she was trying to convince herself more than him.</p><p>“Yes,” Victor said flatly, then he helped her into the car, senses now on high alert.</p><p>Nothing happened on the way to their hotel and soon Victor had Mia tucked up in bed.</p><p>“Get some sleep, my love,” he said caressing her cheek. “I have a meeting to go to, but you are safe here.”</p><p>“You’re leaving?” She sat back up a little.</p><p>“I should be back before you wake up,” his soft, yet firm hand pushed her back down. “I wouldn’t leave, if I was at all worried about your safety.”</p><p>She relaxed back into bed, that was true, if he felt like there any chance something bad could happen, he’d be stuck to her like glue. With that thought she snuggled into the bed and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Sleep well, my girl,” he kissed her forehead as she drifted off.</p><p>When Mia finally woke up, she rolled over in the big soft bed to find Victor sitting on the bed. He had taken off his suit jacket and shoes and was propped up with his back against the headboard and his legs cross at the ankles. He was reading a book just like if he’d been there the whole time.</p><p>“Hello there,” she said, snuggling up to him.</p><p>“Good evening, my sweet,” he smiled and put his book down.</p><p>“Is it nighttime again already?” She asked, yawning. “How long have I been asleep?”</p><p>Victor cheeked his watch. “Nearly ten hours.”</p><p>“Ten hours? Ugh,” Mia groaned. “By the way, how did your meeting go?”</p><p>“Very well, thank you,” he was running his fingers through her hair. “What would you like to do today?” He changed the subject.</p><p>“Whatever you want,” she pulled herself up into a sitting position, tucking her legs under her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.</p><p>Breathing a contented sigh, Victor turned her hug. “There is someplace I’d like to take you.”</p><p>“Anywhere with you, is fine by me,” she breathed against his skin.</p><p>Two hours later Victor led Mia into a tea shop. The smell was overwhelming at first, but then seeing the shear amount of teas distracted her. Victor took her by the hand and walked her around the store telling her about each one. Mia did her best to listen, but the more Victor talked then brighter his eyes became, the happier he felt. She’d never seen him like this, he looked a bit like a kid in a candy store. Albeit, a calm and collect kid, but there was a sparkle in his eyes that she’d never seen before. Lost in that look in his eyes and the growing smile on his face Mia didn’t realize that he’d asked her a question.</p><p>“Mia?” He looked at her with mild concern.</p><p>“I’m sorry, darling,” she came over and hugged him. “I wasn’t trying to ignore you, it’s just that. . . Well. . . I just. . .”  She was having trouble forming a complete sentence. She laughed at herself. “China agrees with you, my dear.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve even seen you so happy,” She was beaning up at him.</p><p>“You make me happy,” he said softly, putting his hand on her cheek.</p><p>“I know,” she turned to kiss his palm. “But now you LOOK happy. I feel your happiness all the time, but now I can see it.”</p><p>He smiled at her. “I’ve been looking forward to showing China to you, and sharing what I love about it with you.”</p><p>Standing there in the middle of a tea shop Mia stood on her toes and kissed the vampire, putting her arms around his neck. After pulling from his mouth she whispered in his ear, “I love you so much.”</p><p>“My dear girl,” kissed her temple. “I love you too, more than you know.”</p><p>They gazed lovingly into each eyes for a moment before an old Chinese woman came up to them, bowed, and offered a box to Mia.</p><p>In Chinese she said, “a gift, for the newlyweds.”</p><p>Mia bowed in return, took the box, and replied in her best Chinese. “Thank you, not newlyweds yet, just newly engaged.”</p><p>“You speak so well!” The old lady said of Mia’s Chinese.</p><p>Mia shook her head, held up a hand, and said “you are most kind, but no.”</p><p>Victor spoke to the lady, but he talked too fast for Mia to keep up. The old lady smiled at them both and led them to another part of the shop and pointed some tea out to Victor, who thanked her before she left.</p><p>“What was that about?” Mia asked.</p><p>“I just asked her what tea she would recommend for you, after I told her what you already like,” he smiled and started looking at the teas. “You don’t mind if I pick some out for you, do you?”</p><p>“Not at all,” she smiled at him. “I wouldn’t even know where to start.”</p><p>Victor flashed his beautiful fanged smile at her and started picking boxes of the shelves and handing them to her.</p><p>Then spent at least another hour there before they left to get dinner.</p><p>The next couple days flew by, they were full of amazing cuisine, beautiful art, sight seeing by twilight. When Victor was busy with meetings Mia found some cooking classes where she could practice her Chinese while learning to make some of Victor’s favorite dishes.</p><p>On their fourth day there they were set to go greet the local vampire prince: Lin Bao. Mia was a bit nervous because as she had already seen, China was very different than the States and some of the things Victor had told her before they left sounded a little horrifying. They also weren’t aware of the news of her and the Guardians had made it to the East yet. Mia spent most of the daytime trying to prepare herself, picking out clothes, makeup, practicing her Chinese, and worrying too much. </p><p>When the sun set they set off on their way to the prince’s place. Mia was quiet, watching the scenery go by, lost in thought. Until she saw a massive pagoda come into view.</p><p>“It’s that where we’re going?” She asked in awe.</p><p>“Yes,” Victor said, pleased by her reaction.</p><p>Mia was trying to remember everything Victor had told her about Prince Lin Bao. He was an old vampire, very traditional, strict, proud, smart and cunning, but not without reason. He sounded like most vampire princes, but it was the traditional part that worried Mia. Chinese vampire society was very different than western ones.</p><p>“If Prince Lin knows about you being a Guardian, he may try to test you,” Victor’s voice cut through her thoughts.</p><p>Mia whipped her head to look at him. “How?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” he said. “Just keep a level head and try not to react emotionally, he’ll see it as weakness.”</p><p>Mia nodded.</p><p>“And don’t be afraid, I will be with you the whole time, I won’t let anything happen to you.”</p><p>Smiling at him, she put her hand over his that was resting on the gear shifter.</p><p>After parking the car the two began the walk through the courtyard to get to the towering pagoda. As they walked towards the entrance, Mia suddenly had the sense that she was being watched again. She told herself that being watched right now wasn’t strange at all, probably just the Prince’s guards. But there was something about the feeling that felt threatening. Mia held Victor’s hand, trusting him to guide her and tuned into her senses, there were at least five guards around the courtyard that she could see as well as feel, but they weren’t the problem. The threat was coming from behind them, from outside the courtyard. Mia looked, but didn’t see anything, she tuned into Victor, he was completely calm. So whatever she was feeling was either all in her head or he couldn’t feel it. Or maybe he don’t think it was a threat? But then why did she feel so unsafe?</p><p>While they had been walking a vampire had come out to greet them and Mia’s attention was brought back to why they were there. The vampire bowed to them and spoke to Victor, Mia only paid attention long enough to exchange pleasantries. The threat behind them was getting closer and stronger. Mia didn’t notice when Victor moved away from her, following the vampire inside, and he in turn took several steps before realizing that Mia hadn’t moved.</p><p>“Mia?” He called, she turned to him and quickly caught up.</p><p>She still couldn’t see the threat, but she felt it, felt it so strong she knew exactly where it was without needing to see it. It was a vampire, maybe more than one, and they were closing in. Not until she was sure they were close enough did Mia react. Feeling the eyes on her back she turn quickly and made eye contact with a male vampire and shouted in Chinese.</p><p>“Stay still!” </p><p>The vampire froze, no match for her will. Then she felt another coming from her right, she pulled the knife she carried out from her dress and threw it at the other vampire, her eyes never leaving the first one’s. As soon as the knife left her hand she felt a third to her left, she ordered the first one to attack, which he did without resistance.</p><p>“Enough!” That was Victor’s voice. He didn’t yell, but he had the whole courtyard frozen. He had the vampire who had greeted them fully under his control, Mia still held the first attacker.</p><p>“Explain,” Victor ordered in an ominous voice.</p><p>Before he could speak another voice did.</p><p>“A test, Prince Van Art,” a vampire dressed in traditional gold robes stepped out.</p><p>“I do not appreciate your men threatening my fiancée, Prince Lin.”</p><p>“She was in no real danger,” his smug face smirked at Victor. “Clearly.”</p><p>“I’m fully aware of Mia’s ability to protect herself, Prince,” Victor’s tone was pure ice, it made Mia involuntarily shiver. “What I said was that I don’t like them threatening her.”</p><p>Prince Lin bowed deeply. “My sincerest apologies, Prince Van Art, but I had to know who I was dealing with.” He turned to Mia. “You can release him now, Guardian.”</p><p>Mia did not release the vampire, she actually pressed a little header on him with her will.</p><p>“It’s all right, Mia,” Victor’s voice, smooth like velvet, sounded neutral, but Mia heard the stern tone in it.</p><p>Mia released him and he fell to the ground. She returned to Victor’s side, gazing at the local price with indifference.</p><p>“I had heard the tales from the west of a half-vampire, half-human girl they call the Twilight Guardian,” the prince said, studying Mia as if she was a piece of art. “But it sounded impossible, yet here you are. What do you want here?”</p><p>“Nothing, Prince Lin,” She bowed slightly. “I am here as the fiancée of Prince Van Art, enjoying your country, not as a Guardian.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” he stepped aside, “do come in.”</p><p>Mia and Victor followed him inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Bow to No One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mia gets culture shock</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You might need tissues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Price Lin Bao led Victor and Mia into his massive home, she couldn’t stop thinking about one thing. She wanted to ask the prince about it, but she didn’t think he’d appreciate being questioned by a woman, so for now she said nothing.</p><p>They reached a room with a table. The prince invited them to have tea with him. As they drink their tea the two princes talked about trivial things and the tea itself. The young woman serving the tea caught Mia’s attention, she radiated fear, but it was unclear why. Their eyes met for a moment, Mia smiled at her and she quickly turned away. Finally the prince turned to Mia, who he’d mostly ignored until now.</p><p>“So, what is it a Guardian does?” He said in English.</p><p>“We are keepers of the balance between Vampires, werewolves, and humans.” She explained. “It’s my job to protect you all from each other.”</p><p>Prince Lin chuckled softly. “You protect vampires from humans?”</p><p>“Yes,” Mia’s tone was flat.</p><p>“How?” He asked.</p><p>“How many people live in China, Prince Lin?”</p><p>“Over 1.4 billion.”</p><p>“How many vampires?” She asked.</p><p>He didn’t answer her.</p><p>“If humans found out about vampires and believed you to be a threat, they would unit and kill you all by daylight. Humans may seem weak to you, but there numbers are their strength,” her tone was calm, as she tried to sound informative, not threatening. </p><p>“And you expect to do this all alone?”</p><p>“No, other Guardians will appear over time,” she sipped her tea. “I’ve answered your questions, may I ask you one now?”</p><p>He waved his hand in permission.</p><p>“Why could I feel your attackers and Victor couldn’t?”</p><p>“I have no idea why you could sense them, but as for your prince, well,” he nodded at Victor. “Those Hunters spend years training to be undetected by other vampires, they can even sneak up on me, but it only works so long as they remain out of sight. If Prince Van Art had seen them, he would have known them to be Hunters.”</p><p>Mia knew what this meant, she could sense Hunters even when Victor couldn’t. That was a heavy thought.</p><p>“Any theories?” The prince asked.</p><p>Mia shrugged. “There is much we don’t know  about Guardians.”</p><p>“I trust,” Victor said, in a voice so soft and calm that it distracted from the strong commanding tone. “That these Hunters will not cross paths with my fiancée again, Prince Lin.”</p><p>The two princes stared at each other for a moment. Mia lowered her head and drank more tea.</p><p>Prince Lin bowed his head to Victor, “Of course not, Prince Van Art. But I assure you, she was in no danger.”</p><p>“The same can’t be said for your Hunters, Prince Lin,” Mia said. “I could have killed them.”</p><p>“And why didn’t you, Guardian?”</p><p>“Killing isn’t my first instinct,” she said simply. “Protecting is. It’s no doubt why the moon choose me to be a Guardian.”</p><p>Prince Lin looked thoughtfully at her for a moment. “You say you only came to visit, and yet I’ve heard of the European princes talking about some sort of alliance with you.”</p><p>“Alliance in a strong word, agreement might be a better one,” she corrected. “They only meant that they will support the Guardians, if need be.”</p><p>“And yet you don’t seek this support from me?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that, Prince Lin,” she smiled. “All I said was that that wasn’t the purpose of this trip. On the contrary support from a powerful prince from the East such as yourself would be a great addition to our cause.”</p><p>“And just what is your cause, Guardian?” He eyed her with suspicion.</p><p>“I told you, Prince Lin, balance.”</p><p>“Hmm,” he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I shall consider your proposal. But for now, I believe dinner is ready.”</p><p>The three of them rose and headed into a much lager room with a long dining table where several vampires were already waiting. The prince took his seat in the middle of the table, Victor and Mia sat across for him. After sitting down Mia realized that all the males at the table were vampires and the females all human, they sat in couples alternating males and females, an uneasy feeling came over her. She also noticed that the same girl who has served their tea was sitting to the prince’s left. There were introductions and conversation in Chinese that Mia only sort of followed, most of them spoke to fast for her to understand. The food was delicious, Mia ate quietly, listening to Victor telling the vampire next to her why he wanted to preserve some old historic building. </p><p>Once most had finished their dinner the prince spoke, slowly and clearly in Chinese.</p><p>“I propose a toast,” he gazed around the table. “To our most esteemed guests.” He held his hand out the the girl beside him who obediently bowed her head away from him and offered him her right wrist.</p><p>Like a wave this action was repeated, starting to the right of the prince, one-by-one each woman bowed her head and lifted her wrist to the vampire on her right. When the wave reached Mia obediently mimicked the other woman, bowing her head and presenting her wrist to Victor, who she felt to be annoyed, but took her hand into his right one. Once the wave had returned to the prince, he lowered his mouth the girl’s wrist and bit into it. The others at the table followed suit, Mia didn’t flinch when she felt Victor’s fangs sink into her. It was then that she felt the fear of the prince’s girl again, stronger than ever, raw and piercing. Keeping her head bowed Mia’s eyes shifted to the girl, the prince was drinking greedily from her as her fear increased. Mia felt sick to her stomach, she knew where this was going and she wanted to do something. Then she felt Victor’s fangs dig deeper into her, her eyes shifted to his for just a moment, what she saw made her feel sicker and turn away quickly. His right hand still held her wrist to his mouth, though he was barely drinking at all, she felt his left hand come to rest on her lap. She understand him loud and clear, he told her not to interfere and yet was trying to offer comfort. She put her left hand ever his on her leg and squeezed it. The Ashe leader’s words were replaying in her head, “You have to be willing to make sacrifices.” The word repeated over and over, sacrifice.</p><p>“Please,” the girl spoke to Mia.</p><p>They locked eyes, Mia felt her fear and panic even stronger now, and she did the only thing she thought she could. She subdued the girl’s will and tried to help her feel peace, smiling at her kindly as the light faded from her eyes and she fell limp onto the table. Mia looked away and fought off another wave of nausea, feeling unshed tears burn her eyes. She didn’t even notice that Victor had released her wrist and was now holding both of her hands. The other vampires had released their women too, all of whom were still alive. The prince waved a hand and the girl’s body was quickly taken away. Mia stared at the spot where she had sat.</p><p>“What did you do to her?” Prince Lin asked, in English,</p><p>Mia met his gaze defiantly. “I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“Come now, Guardian,” he sounded amused. “Don’t be coy, I know hypnosis when I see it.”</p><p>“Prince Lin,” She said coolly. “I think it might be best for you to decide now just how you wish to address me.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I understand.”</p><p>“If you wish to speak to me as the fiancée of follow prince, than don’t call me ‘Guardian,’” She said.</p><p>“And what if I wish to address you as a Guardian?” He asked smugly.</p><p>“Then brace yourself.”</p><p>He laughed, which only angered Mia more.</p><p>“Are you going to scold me for eating in front of you?”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>They stared at each other for awhile.</p><p>“Why did you hypnotized that girl, Guardian.”</p><p>“None of your business, Prince.”</p><p>There were quiet gasps around the table.</p><p>“You dare to defy me, in my home?” He tone was bored.</p><p>“Yes.” She wasn’t in the mood for his game.</p><p>“You’d think that being the fiancée of a vampire prince would have taught you your place,” he drawled.</p><p>Mia stood, knowing it was a sign of disrespect, ignoring the shocked gasps. “As a Twilight Guardian, I bow to on one.”</p><p>“Not even him,” he nodded to Victor.</p><p>“No,” it was Victor who answered, and then stood himself. “We thank you for your hospitality, Prince Lin, but it is time for us to go.”</p><p>The prince stood, when he did so did everyone else. “Very well.”</p><p>Victor bowed to him, Lin bowed back. Mia do not bow. Then they were led out, their car was waiting for them.</p><p>By the time they were on the road headed back to their hotel, Mia was totally numb. She hadn’t spoken since they left and Victor didn’t press her. When they made it back to the hotel and to their room, Mia tried to distance herself from Victor, unfortunately for her there wasn’t really any where for her to get away from him.</p><p>“Mia?” His voice was so soft and gentle that it nearly brought her to tears. He stepped towards her.</p><p>“No, don’t, Victor, please,” her voice caught, she held up a hand as if to keep him away, the other over her mouth. “I can’t. . . I’m sorry,” she was backing away from him even though he wasn’t moving. “I just can’t. . . Can’t deal with anything. . . Vampiric right now, not even you.”</p><p>He understood and stepped away from her. “I’m here when you need me.”</p><p>She nodded before disappearing into the bathroom where the nausea finally won and she lost all of her dinner. Sitting on the floor shaking, Mia sobbed. When the tears subsided, anger took hold, anger led to destruction.</p><p>Victor had made tea and was now sitting on the sofa drinking it, listening to Mia tear apart the bathroom. Not even when he heard the mirror break did he move. He knew that Mia had been containing her emotions all night and now they needed to break free. He took another sip as it sounded like she was tearing everything off the walls.</p><p>Exhausted for destroying the bathroom Mia found herself on the floor again, crying. She was covered in cuts and bruises, but she didn’t care. The only pain she felt was in her heart, in her soul. And now here was she was sobbing alone on the bathroom floor having pushed away the only one that could bring her comfort. And why had she pushed him away? Because he too had, by his own admission had killed people just like Prince Lin. It was vampire nature, after all, people were their food. Mia had known this from the very beginning, but somehow it had always seemed far away. Was she so naive that she believe that all of the vampires that were her friends, the ones she loved hadn’t, even at some point, done what Lin had? Kill some innocent person. No, she’d known, but she’d never had to deal with it, see it, so she turned a blind eye. And now she hated herself, hated that she didn’t save that girl, that she didn’t even try. And yet, somehow, Mia knew she’d down the right thing, maybe that was why she hated herself so much.</p><p>Victor hadn’t touched his tea since it’d gone quiet in the bathroom, there had been some crying, but now he heard nothing. He actually found the silence to be more worrisome. He had been trying to respect her need for space by not feeling for her emotions, but he couldn’t take it any longer, he was worried for her wellbeing. He closed his eyes and reached out to her, and instantly regretted it. The emotion currently raging through his beloved cut him to his very soul: self-loathing. He couldn’t hold the connection, it hurt too much. A tear fell onto his black trousers.</p><p>Mia thought she’d felt Victor, just for a moment. But in that moment she knew that he was what she needed most. Her voice was hoarse, and her body too weak, but she wasn’t worried.</p><p>“Victor,” even she barely heard her own voice. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Before she’d even said the second “I’m sorry,” she felt his hands on her.</p><p>“Hush, hush now, my girl,” he held her tightly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed. “I pushed you away.”</p><p>“Shhh, quiet,” he pulled her into his lap and rocked her.</p><p>When she stopped sobbing and was calm in his arms, he stood up and sat her on the edge on the bath tub. Then with lightening speed cleared the tub of all the debris, turned on the water, and then gently removed her clothes. Once the tub was about half full he helped her into the bath, without rushing Victor bathe her, gently washing away the spots of dried blood on her skin where cuts had already healed. He washed her dark violet hair with the utmost care. When he was finally sure that the water had washed away everything that it could, he just sat with her, reciting poetry, allowing her to soak. When her blinking turned into close her eyes, he popped the drain and helped her out. He dried her off, then combed out her hair and dried it. Then he carried her to bed, tucking her under the covers before stripping to his boxers and crawling into bed with her. Mia nestled as close to Victor as she could, pressing her water warmed skin up against his body. She was so warm now that anywhere she touched left a fire burning on his cold skin, and yet it somehow comforted him. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, Victor don’t notice how time passed as he lay with her, fingers in her hair. Before he knew it the sun was so high that it was trying to come in through the drawn curtains. He felt Mia shift next to him, he checked his watch, a quarter after one.</p><p>“You should eat something, my sweet,” he told her.</p><p>She tried to burrow into his side to avoid looking at him.</p><p>“Mia, my dear girl,” he stoked her hair. “Please look at me.”</p><p>Mia couldn’t resist him when he said please, it melted her heart. She raised red, swollen eyes to his attentive ones. The look in her eye made his heart ache.</p><p>“Talk to me,” he said gently. “Tell me exactly what’s hurting you so much.”</p><p>“He killed her because of me,” she whispered.</p><p>“No, Mia,” Victor tried to comfort her.</p><p>“Yes, he did,” she snapped back, raising her voice. “Because he wanted to test me, to see I’d stop him!”</p><p>“Calme, ma chérie, calme,” Victor had found that speaking to her in French calmed her faster than English.</p><p>“I can’t stop feeling her fear, Victor,” she was crying again. “It was so strong,” he knew that, he’d felt it too. “And she wanted me to help her and I did nothing!”</p><p>“That’s not true, Mia,” his velvety voice soothed her. “You did hypnotize her, didn’t you? Why?”</p><p>“I was trying to make her feel peace and not fear,” she lowered her voice, snuggling against his neck.</p><p>“It worked,” he rubbed her back tenderly. “I felt it.”</p><p>“She wanted my help and that’s all I did though.”</p><p>“But maybe, that is the help she wanted.”</p><p>Mia shook her head, “she wanted to live, but still she just gave herself to him, knowing it was coming.”</p><p>“My darling, we can’t know exactly what she was thinking,” he paused to kiss her forehead. “You should feel proud that you have her a peaceful end.”</p><p>Mia was quiet for several minutes. Then she poured her heart out to him telling him everything that she’d thought and felt. He listening to her vent and holding her supportively.</p><p>“You are very brave, my girl,” he told her once her words were spent.</p><p>“No, I’m not,” she sighed. “I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“Sometimes the bravest thing you can do, is nothing,” he hugged her.</p><p>She hugged him back, taking in what he said. “Do we have to see him again?”</p><p>“Prince Lin?”</p><p>He felt her nod. “No, my darling.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Today, you rest,” he said. “Tonight, I’ll show you more of why I love it here.”</p><p>She smiled and then kissed his cheek. “You’re the best.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The couple get two important phone calls</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After spending a quiet day in their hotel room Victor was driving them to a surprise location. Mia sat in the passenger seat watching tall modern buildings go by thinking that any city could look like this. The longer they drove the more the modern buildings turn into older more traditional ones. They were quite aways from the city before Victor pulled up to an old traditional pagoda style building that was dilapidated. Mia was curious, but she knew that he’d tell her in his own time. Getting out of the car and taking Victor’s extended hand they headed towards the building. </p><p>“Is this the building you were talking about restoring last night?” She asked him.</p><p>He smiled, “You followed that conversation?”</p><p>“Yes,” she squeezed his hand. “You we’re talking slow enough for me to get some of it anyway.”</p><p>“Very good,” he squeezed back. “And yes, it is.”</p><p>“So, why are we here?” </p><p>Victor smiled mysteriously, “come along.”</p><p>He led her into the building that turned out to be an old concert hall. They walked through the entrance, which was badly falling apart, and into the hall itself. The hall was clearly in need of repair too, the seats were dirty and torn, the walls were patchy and in need of paint, but it was the stage that drew Mia’s attention, causing her to stop and stare. It was lit with ornate candelabras, white and red rose petals were all over the stage, bouquets of roses were dotted around as well, and in the center was a gorgeous black grand piano. Victor gave her a gentle tug to get her walking again, she followed him still taking it in. They walked up onto the stage, where Victor sat Mia on the end of the piano bench and then sat down next to her.</p><p>“I wrote something for you,” he said, his velvety voice full of tenderness.</p><p>“You. . . wrote me a song?” She looked at him with sparkling eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” he smiled. “Would you like to hear it?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” she nodded, smiling.</p><p>Victor lay his long fingers on the piano keys, paused for a breath, and then his fingers danced along the keys, a slow beautiful melody began. The tempo increased gradually bringing excitement to it. Mia watched Victor’s talented hands moving over the keys, as mesmerizing to watch as the music was delightful to hear. She found herself being carried away by it, she closed her eyes and let the music fill her soul. </p><p> </p><p>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jQVM2SgYg-A</p><p>When the melody slowed to an end Mia leaned against Victor hugging him.</p><p>“Victor, I. . .” she sighed happily. “I don’t have the words. That was beautiful. Thank you so much.”</p><p>He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her even closer. “I’m glad you like it. If you were a song that’s how I think you would sound.”</p><p>She looked up at him with eyes so full of love that he felt it all the way to his soul. “I couldn’t possibly be as beautiful as that,” there was a slight playfulness in her voice.</p><p>Victor ran the backs of his fingers along her cheek tenderly, sending a shiver through her. “I couldn’t possibly write anything beautiful enough to truly do you justice, my angel.”</p><p>Blushing she turned away from him. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”</p><p>He turned her face back to him. “I ask myself that same question everyday.”</p><p>“After all you’ve suffered, no one deserves happiness more than you,” her tone was serious.</p><p>There was sadness in him as he stared into her eyes. “Mia. . . I’ve,” he paused, hanging his head. “I’ve done so much wrong, I’ve-“</p><p>Mia silenced him with her finger on his lips. “I know, darling.” She removed her finger and put her palm against his cheek. “But none of that matters now.”</p><p>“You think I haven’t killed people just like Prince Lin?” He leaned into her hand, afraid to lose the contact.</p><p>“I know you have,” she rubbed his cheek. “And so has every other vampire I know and love, it doesn’t make you evil. Any of you.”</p><p>“Mia,” his voice was very soft. “I have done things, bad things.”</p><p>“Victor, my love,” She put her other hand on his face too. “You can’t change your past and I’m not judging you on what you’ve done in the past, everyone makes bad choices sometimes. I know some choices are worse than others, but I think you have made yourself suffer enough. Don’t sit here and make yourself out to be some horrible villain.”</p><p>“Don’t you think Prince Lin to be a villain?” He avoided her gaze.</p><p>“No, I think he’s cruel,” she lifted his face to look at him. “Just like I think chicken farmers who overcrowd pens and never let the chickens outside are cruel. There’s no need to torture your food before you eat it. He’s lost all understanding of humanity, you haven’t. Even before you met me, you weren’t killing people, you understood that they aren’t just food.”</p><p>“You give me too much credit, my dear,” his dark amber eyes gazed at her full of love.</p><p>“And you give yourself too little,” She leaned in and kissed him.</p><p>After letting their kiss run its course, Victor stood and held his hand out to Mia.</p><p>“Would you dance with me?” He smiled at her.</p><p>She stood up and took his hand, smiling. “It would be my pleasure.”</p><p>Victor reached to a black box on the underside of the piano, pushed a button, and it began playing the song he’d just played again all on its own.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you clever?” Mia grinned at him.</p><p>“It’s been known to happen,” he beamed at her.</p><p>She laughed as he began to lead her slowly in waltz. Starting out she watched his feet trying to copy what he was doing. But he moved her around so skillfully that it didn’t seem to matter how bad she was.</p><p>“Mia, look at me,” he said.</p><p>She looked up right way.</p><p>“Feel it,” he said, “don’t think.”</p><p>Trusting her body and his guidance Mia felt herself moving with the flow of the music and her feet seemed to fall into place. As they danced across the stage rose petals flew around their feet and filled the air with their sweet fragrance. As the song nearer the end Victor lifted Mia up into the air holding her by the hip in one hand and the other placed just below her collarbone and he spun them in a circle, Mia stretched out her arms, having total faith in him. Her feet touched the ground just as the song ended, and she laughed joyfully.</p><p>“Oh, Victor,” she hugged him tightly, arms on the inside of his suit jacket.</p><p>“It’s good to hear you laugh again,” he said then kissed her temple.</p><p>“Will you teach me to dance?” She ask. “I want to be as graceful as you.”</p><p>“You are far more graceful me.”</p><p>“Not when dancing I’m not!” She chuckled. </p><p>“You are already wonderfully graceful,” he breathed in her hair. “But I’d be glad to teach you, my darling.”</p><p>They stood holding each other for several minutes into Victor’s phone ringing disturbed them. He pulled it from his pocket and the name that appeared on the screen was: Lin Bao.</p><p>“Ugh,” Mia rolled her eyes and moved away from Victor.</p><p>Taming his emotions Victor answered the phone. “Van Art.”</p><p>“Greetings, Prince Van Art,” he spoke in English. “I hope I find you and your Guardian doing well.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” there was no way Victor was going to give Lin any idea the affect he’d had on Mia.</p><p>“Excellent,” he said. “Is your Guardian with you?”</p><p>Mia rolled her eyes again, but came over to Victor, who put his phone on speaker.</p><p>“Yes, I’m here, Prince Lin,” she managed to keep her voice level.</p><p>“Greetings, Twilight Guardian Jones,” the Chinese prince’s tone was extremely serious. “I, Prince Lin Bao of the Eastern Province, pledge support to  you and the Order of Twilight Guardians.”</p><p>Mia looked up from the phone to Victor, staring for a moment, he nudged her slightly, nodding at the phone. “I, Twilight Guardian Mia Jones, Moonborn and head of the Order of Twilight Guardians accept your pledge, Prince Lin.”</p><p>“Excellent,” he sounded sincere. “If you visit me in the future, I promise to keep my more. . . vampiric habits to myself.”</p><p>“I would appreciate that, Prince Lin.”</p><p>They said their farewells and hung up.</p><p>“Well, that was unexpected,” Mia said, sitting down on the piano bench.</p><p>“Was it?” Victor walked over and sat next to her, taking her hand in his.</p><p>Titling her head at him, she asked, “You knew he would do that?”</p><p>“I knew that you had impressed him,” he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. “So, I’m not surprised.”</p><p>“I may never fully understand you vampires,” she leaned against him. “No matter how long I live.”</p><p>“You are doing beautifully, my dear,” he pulled her close. “Shall we go?”</p><p>She nodded, the two of them stood up and left the concert hall. Victor spent the rest of the night showing Mia more of the sights around the older part of town, which he told her was where he and his parents had lived when he was a boy. They visited art galleries, a museum, and wondered the street shops. Mia was surprised by how many vampires they met at first until she realized that Victor was purposely taking her to places run or frequented by vampires. Everyone they met was very friendly and polite with her. They were curious about her and her relationship with Victor, but also wanted to hear how she was enjoying China and learning the language. Mia was having such a good time that she didn’t realize that it was nearly sunrise. Victor usually tried to get her to bed by 3am, but tonight he was keeping her up till sunrise. She was clearly tired, but he had one more surprise up his sleeve. He took her up to the top of a hill overlooking the city as the sky was growing lighter.</p><p>“Victor,” she said sleepily, before letting out a big yawn. “Where are we doing up here?”</p><p>“I have one last thing to show you,” he held her hand and led her to the perfect spot under some trees. Then he stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her, his chin gently resting on the top of her head. “Watch.”</p><p>As they watched the sky turned from pale blue to orange and pink, several ornate pagoda roofs were silhouetted in black. When the sun finally broke through the horizon the world burst into color, the pagodas in red, green, and black. The trees and hills in bright greens. And all throughout there were white and pink cherry blossoms. In the light Mia could now see that the trees they stood under were also cherry trees. The area where they stood was still in shadow as Victor stepped away form Mia.</p><p>“Don’t move,” he told her, she nodded.</p><p>With vampiric speed he moved around the trees in a circle causing the cherry blossoms to spin like a tornado. Mia stood still watching the pink and white petals dance and fall like snow all around her. Stretching her arms out and turning in place, her face to the sky, she had a look of childlike wonder. Victor stood little ways away watching her spin around laughing joyfully, his heart full. As she continued to spin her came up to her joining her flawlessly and slowly eased them down to ground. They lay on their backs, Mia’s head resting on Victor’s arm, cherry blossoms raining down, Mia breathed a sigh.</p><p>“So,” Victor said, in that smooth velvet. “Is China not so bad now?”</p><p>Rolling on her side and snuggling into his shoulder. “Not so bad at all,” her smile full of love. “But I bet anywhere would be ‘not so bad’ with you.”</p><p>He chuckled, feeling her settling in, like she did when going to sleep. “Mia,” he nuzzled her, she looked up at him sleepily. “We should go.”</p><p>She managed a sleepy “okay,” as he picked her up and carried her back to the car. Victor drove them back to their hotel and carried a sleeping Mia to their room. When he started getting her undressed for bed she woke up.</p><p>“Hey,” she said, watching him slip her silk dress off.</p><p>“I need to get you into bed,” he told her.</p><p>“So I see,” she said seductively.</p><p>Victor looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You need to go to sleep.”</p><p>She looked at him with a sly grin for a moment, his face remained serious. “As you wish, my Prince.”</p><p>Kissing her cheek he said, “I’ve kept you up long enough.”</p><p>Leaning into his kiss, Mia sighed. “Ok, I just need to check my phone, I think my first article is due today, yesterday, tomorrow?”</p><p>He smiled at her. “Where is it?”</p><p>“Uh,” She thought for a second. “It was in my handbag. I had it with me tonight.”</p><p>Victor sighed, “it’s probably still in the car then. Are you sure you need it now?”</p><p>She bit her bottom lip and looked at him with her head tipped down.</p><p>Standing up, Victor sighed again. “I’ll send a valet after it.” </p><p>“Thank you,” She purred at him as he headed towards the door, he turned back to smile at her.</p><p>Mia sat on the bed waiting for Victor to return when she heard his phone ringing, it was sitting on the nightstand on his of the bed. Crawling over to check it the name that appeared on the scene nearly made Mia gasp in surprise.</p><p>Alain Ravel</p><p>Mia stared at it trying to decide if she should answer it or let it go to voicemail. Thinking that Victor would be right back and that not answering a call from a Prince would be disrespectful, Mia picked up the phone.</p><p>“Prince Van Art’s phone, how may I help you?”</p><p>A smooth, rich, and slightly playful voice replied. “This is Prince Alain Ravel, and whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?”</p><p>“Greetings, Prince Ravel, this is Mia Jones.”</p><p>“Ah, greetings, Guardian,” he sounded pleased.</p><p>“Victor’s only stepped away for a moment,” She told him. “He should be right back.”</p><p>“So,” his voice sounded curious. “My sources tell me that you and Victor are in China. How are you finding it?”</p><p>“Uh,” she hesitated a second too long.</p><p>“That bad?” He sounded amused now.</p><p>“No, is beautiful here,” she tried to back paddle. “It’s just very different than what I’m used to.”</p><p>“Yes, that is true. The East is still very different from the West.”</p><p>Just then Mia heard their door open and close.</p><p>“Oh, I just heard Victor return.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” he actually sounded a little disappointed.</p><p>Victor walked into the room and gave Mia a question face, seeing her on his phone.</p><p>“Here he is,” She said into the phone before holding it out to Victor. “Prince Alain Ravel for you, darling.”</p><p>Victor looked mildly surprised as he took the phone from her. “Greetings, Prince Ravel.”</p><p>“Greetings, Prince Van Art.”</p><p>“To what do I own this unexpected pleasure, my old friend?”</p><p>“Well, Victor,” he said, sounding serious. “I’ve heard that you, and your charming fiancée, are in China. . .”</p><p>“Yes,” Victor said curtly.</p><p>“I was hoping,” he sounded more relaxed and playful again. “That you two might be willing to stop by for a visit before heading home.”</p><p>Even with the phone at Victor’s ear, Mia heard everything. </p><p>“You mean go back to Amsterdam?” She asked, bouncing slightly on her toes.</p><p>“Is that excitement, I hear?” Prince Ravel asked, humor in his voice.</p><p>Mia clasped her hands over her mouth. Victor looked at her with amusement in his eyes. Then there was a knock on the door. </p><p>“Oh, that’s the valet,” Mia threw a robe on and hurried out of the room.</p><p>“Alain,” Victor said happily, “your timing couldn’t be better.”</p><p>“Oh? Things not going well in China?”</p><p>“Let’s just say that Mia’s been experiencing some culture shock.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. She did say something about it being very different there.” Prince Ravel said.</p><p>“Yes,” there was annoyance in Victor’s voice. “Prince Lin fed in front of her.”</p><p>“He did what?” Alain was shocked.</p><p>“Yes, she didn’t appreciate it, despite reacting perfectly in the moment.”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to meeting this Guardian of yours, Victor.” The European Prince sounded pleased again.</p><p>Mia came back into the room just then, with her handbag.</p><p>“So will you accept my invitation?” Ravel asked.</p><p>Mia’s sleepy eyes sparkled.</p><p>“I think I have to,” Victor smiled at Mia who bounced over to hug him, kissed his cheek, and then practically skipped out of the room. “I own you one, old friend.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t own the song. It’s “Blinding Lights” by The Weekend, this version is by The Theorist.</p><p>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jQVM2SgYg-A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Layover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is nothing but pure smut. Not sorry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If dominance bothers you, DON’T read this.<br/>You’ve been warned</p><p>Enjoy, sis. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having concluded business in China they stopped in Singapore for the jewelry auction he’d told her about. Mia had fallen in love with a pair of amber earrings at the auction that reminded her of Victor’s eyes. Sitting in their hotel room in Singapore Mia was now wearing them watching him type away on his laptop, looking even more serious than usual. Mia was watching him closely, either he was chatting with someone online or he was having an argument with his computer. She was pretty sure that he was dealing with some more business in Taiwan that they were going to deal with in person before Prince Ravel’s invitation has changed their plans. The problem was that she really wanted him. He had been so romantic and sweet that she was now in almost desperate need of him. And yet there he sat typing furiously, the look on his face getting darker by the minute. Pushing aside her frustration, Mia formulated a plan, it was risky, but it would be worth it. Fixing Victor with an intense stare, Mia waited for him to notice, she didn’t have to wait long.</p><p>“Mia,” he spoke to her without taking his eyes off his screen. “Do you need something?”</p><p>“You,” she said, annoyed that he hadn’t looked at her, she gave a different answer than she’d planned to. “Desperately,” she lingered over the word, allowing her desire for him fill her.</p><p>That got his full attention. He raised his eyes to her. She was sitting in an overstuffed chair, leaned way back, her legs crossed at the knees, bouncing her bare foot. Her chin rested on one fist as her elbow rested on her knee, her eyes half closed, a soft smile on her face. Her eyes locked with his, she very gently touched his will with hers, not to control but to connect, her need for him hit him full force.</p><p>“Mia,” the slight nuances in his voice changed, becoming lustful and stern at the same time. </p><p>“Yes, love?” She said seductively.</p><p>“I have some important work to do here,” he was even more stern.</p><p>“So, I see,” she stood and slowly walked from her chair towards the bed, away from him, her eyes never leaving his. “Well, if that’s the case, I guess I’ll just go to bed. Seeing as you don’t need me.”</p><p>Victor’s eyes narrowed very slightly, a gold rim around the amber, and Mia felt the force of his desire, but expecting it she remained calm, she used this as an opportunity to apply just a bit of pressure on his will. He did not appear to notice. “I always need you,” he said.</p><p>“Prove it,” she pressed a little harder.</p><p>“How?” He bent ever so slightly to her will.</p><p>“Victor,” Mia put as much pressure on him as she thought she could get away with without him noticing. “Come here,” she curled and uncurled her finger, beckoning him with her words and will.</p><p>They started at one another for a moment, then Victor slowly closed his laptop and began to stand up. Half way up Victor realized that Mia was pressing on his will and that she had just made him abandon his work to get what she wanted. Anger flared up inside him.</p><p>Mia saw in his eyes the exact moment when he came to his senses. She watched the gold rim in his go dark and felt his lust turn to anger. Fear pierced her.</p><p>“Oh,” his eyes darkened intensely. "You should not have done that, my dear," he whispered ominously.</p><p>Taking one step at a time he moved towards her, but he hadn’t taken control over her and she stepped away. Each step he took towards her she took one away until her back hit a wall. He was still several steps away from her. Mia blinked, then gasped as Victor’s face was now mere inches from hers, his hands against the wall on either side of her head. She tried to break eye contact, but she couldn’t, he held her tightly.</p><p>“Are you frightened?” His voice was pure ice.</p><p>Trembling, Mia swallowed and then nodded.</p><p>“Hm?” He wanted a verbal answer.</p><p>Not even trying to hide the fear in her voice she said, “yes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Mia felt like his hand was on her throat squeezing, but his hands hadn’t let the wall. “Because. . . I. . .”</p><p>“Say it.” Those words hit her like an icy whip.</p><p>“Because I hypnotized you,” if possible she shrank back even farther from him. “Without permission.”</p><p>“That’s right,” he leaned away from her, but very slightly. “Quite successfully. If I wasn’t angry, I’d be proud.” He leaned back down to her, getting even closer this time. “Do not. Do this again,” he put a hand on her chin and tipped her face up towards his more. “Am I clear?”</p><p>“Yes,” she answered quickly.</p><p>“Now.” He stood up straight. “As for your punishment. . .”</p><p>Mia had another surge of fear as she felt Victor’s will pushing harder, trying to take full control. Instinct and fear had her resisting with all her strength. He felt how strong her resistance was even though he wasn’t putting his full force into it.</p><p>“How about this,” he stopped pushing on her will and his voice became smooth like velvet again. “You can obey me under hypnosis or on your own, your choice.”</p><p>Still shaking slightly she swallowed, “I’ll do it myself.”</p><p>“Good girl,” he looked away from her and walked towards the bed. “Come here.”</p><p>Mia didn’t hesitate to obey.</p><p>He pointed to a spot in the middle of the floor. “Stand right there,” his voice in full command mode.</p><p>She stood where he indicated, then he began to circle her predatorily. Her head was tipped down, chin almost touching her chest, her shoulders slumped. Walking slowly around her, Victor traced her jawline with his finger and titled her head back up.</p><p>“Stand up straight,” he ordered.</p><p>She complied instantly, standing tall and keeping her chin level with the floor, but she avoided looking at him, keeping her eyes down.</p><p>“Undress.”</p><p>Sliding her hands under her dress she pulled it over her head, Victor took it from her and tossed it to a nearby chair. He then walked around behind her and undid her bra, which Mia took off and he took. She then slipped her panties off, taking those too, Victor reunited then with her dress. Then he took a moment to admire her before moving around behind her. He stood quietly long enough for Mia to start thinking about how he planned to punish her. She knew that he wasn’t really going to hurt her, he wasn’t abusive. Still, she was nervous. Then she felt him lean down until his lips nearly touched her ear.</p><p>“What is it that you want, Mia?” His voice was soft, smooth, and seductive.</p><p>“I want you,” she said, her voice quiet. “I. . . Need you.”</p><p>“You need me to what?”</p><p>“Take me, to do what you want,” She said it gently, an answer, not a demand.</p><p>“If that’s what you wanted then why try to control me?” There was a slight chill in his velvety voice. “What is it that you wanted to do to me?” Those words were barely out of his mouth when he felt the trill that ran through her. He walked around to stand in front of her.</p><p>Mia’s eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip when she felt him move.</p><p>“Look at me,” he commended.</p><p>The sight of him took her breath away. He’d lost his suit jacket and has undone several buttons on his black shirt exposing his neck and chest. Mia involuntarily licked her lips. Victor followed her line of sight.</p><p>“Is this what you want?” He put his hands inside his shirt, his long fingers tracing his collarbone and chest.</p><p>Intoxicated, Mia’s eyes followed every movement of his tender fingers as they moved slowly over himself. Looking up briefly she catch amusement in his eyes, he was enjoying this, the bastard.</p><p>“Well,” he said, as her eyes returned to his exposed chest. “Maybe if you’re a good girl, I’ll let you.”</p><p>Desire rapidly spread through Mia, quickening her pulse, and shortening her breath.</p><p>“Now then,” he came up very close to her. “I want you to close your eyes,” she did. “You will stay very still and do not touch me, or yourself.”</p><p>She opened her eyes and stared at him, he narrowed his eyes at her. “Do you understand?”</p><p>Nodding she turned away and closed her eyes again.</p><p>“When I ask you a question, I want a verbal answer, understand?”</p><p>“Yes,” she breathed.</p><p>“Excellent,” he said. “Now I want you to picture what I’m going to tell you in your mind.”</p><p>Mia swallowed.</p><p>“Imagine my fingers gently touching your cheeks, then trailing down your neck, your shoulders, down your collarbone to your breasts.” She could tell that he was walking slowly around her. “From there, down your sides to your hips, across to your navel and back up to your breasts, neck and cheeks.”</p><p>As he spoke she was sure she could feel the chill of his fingers following his words.</p><p>“My lips pressed against yours, moving slowly, gently, lingering only briefly before kissing down your jaw, your neck, shoulders, then down your back, along your spine.”</p><p>Chills ran up and down Mia’s spine when he said that. </p><p>“Then I’ll lay you on the bed and place kisses from one ankle, up your leg, your inner thigh, then back down the other one. Then I’ll spread your legs, wide, and find that most sensitive spot with my thumb, and then my tongue. . .”</p><p>Her breath caught. She could tell that he was walking in smaller circles around her now, every now and then she felt his silk shirt brush passed her arm, giving her goosebumps.</p><p>“Then I’ll put just one finger inside you. . .” She whimpered. “And I won’t stop teasing you until you are writhing in ecstasy.”</p><p>It was getting hard for Mia to breathe, her heart was pounding, her legs shaking, a wet spot forming between her legs. Her whole body was aching for his touch, yet he continued to refrain. </p><p>“Victor, ple-”</p><p>“Hush!” He snapped.</p><p>Mia flinched as if he’d struck her, yet his hands were neatly tucked in his pockets. She felt him come very close to her face, she turned away, eyes shut tight.</p><p>“I told you to be quiet, didn’t I?” Ice has returned to his voice.</p><p>She nodded, “yes.”</p><p>“Am I going to have to remind you again?”</p><p>Shaking her head hard, she said, “no.”</p><p>“Good girl,” he straightened back up and continued to walk around her and picked up where he’d left off as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “Once I’ve decided I’ve teased you enough then I’ll enter you, and ride you slowly, until you ache for more, which I’ll only give you once I’m ready. Then I’ll increase the speed and intensity, and then not until I am absolutely certain you can’t take anymore will I grant you your release.”</p><p>A whimper escaped her and she was trembling again. Mia had had no idea what his punishment was going to be, but she’d never considered this, but now her fear was that he was just going to send her to bed aching for him. He had stopped circling her and was now standing quietly in front of her. Mia didn’t take the bait, she stayed still and said nothing.</p><p>“Open your eyes,”  he said, softly.</p><p>She did and looked at him hungrily, as if it’d been months since she’d seen him. Victor looked into her eyes and read her emotions checking for fear. There was none, only desire.</p><p>“Come here,” he was standing in front of the bed, his voice full of undisguised lust.</p><p>She approached him stopping about a foot from him, sill gazing into his eyes.</p><p>He sat down on the edge of the bed, putting him at eye level with her. “I think you’ve earned your reward.” He pulled the collar of his shirt open a bit more.</p><p>Her eyes shifted from his to his delectable collarbone and back again, not sure she understood.</p><p>“Isn’t this what you want?” He asked, amusement in his voice.</p><p>“Yes,” She said uncertainly.</p><p>“Are you going to hypnotize me without permission again?”</p><p>Eyes never leaving his she shook her head, “no.”</p><p>“Then come here and take your reward.”</p><p>Slowly stepping in between Victor’s legs, she cautiously put her hands on his chest, easing them up to the open collar of his shirt and started undoing the rest of the buttons. Once his shirt was open Mia lost control, lowering her mouth to his collarbone kissing and nibbling it like she was starving. Up one side and down the other and back, Victor titled his head back to let her reach his neck. She kissed up it until just behind his ear and then back down where she settled on a spot on his collarbone, sucking and nipping at it with her teeth. Her hands wandered over his chest, enjoying the cold of his skin under her hot hands. Victor’s breathe was becoming uneven, he’d kept his hands on the bed until now when he gently placed them on Mia’s back. The chill of his touch has Mia pulling her mouth from him and moaning, before returning to her task. She nipped at him harder than before, leaving tiny marks then vanished almost as quickly as they arrived. Victor pressed her body against his, causing her to moan again, but her mouth was unrelenting against his collarbone. Mia could feel how bad Victor wanted her now that he held her against him, her hands moved down to his pants and started undoing them.</p><p>“Mia,” his velvet voice laced with lust.</p><p>She ignored him and kept on undoing his pants, her mouth still blazing a hot trail on him.</p><p>“Mia,” his was stern now. “Enough.”</p><p>Having gotten his belt, button, and zipper out of her way, her hand was inching down inside his pants. That’s when she felt the stake against her backside, the sound of the slap echoed in the room. She instantly straightened up, her mouth released her neck, she took her hands off him, and stared nervously into his eyes.</p><p>“You are in a rebellious mood tonight, aren’t you?” His eyes were serious, but there was a hint of playfulness in his voice. His hand was gently rubbing where he’d struck her, erasing any pain.</p><p>She shrank down a little, “sorry.”</p><p>He raised a skeptical eyebrow, but a smile slowly appeared on his lips. She smiled happily at him.</p><p>“What will I do with you?” He asked, shaking his head, but his tone was gentle.</p><p>Her smile turned coy. “You already told me.”</p><p>He smiled again, putting his hands on in her face letting them trail down her body and back, he did this four times. Mia was already lost to his touch and dying for more. When his hands returned to her face on his fourth run, he held her face and kissed her. Lips and tongue teasing her gently before pulling away and moving down her jawline, neck, and shoulders before turning her around and slowly kissing down her spine, each kiss casing her to arch a bit more than the last. Moans coming from her freely. Then in one swift motion Victor picked Mia up, placed her on the bed, and climbed up with her. He placed his hands on her thighs and spread her legs as far as they would go. Then he kissed from her ankle on one leg up and down to the other. His lips were still on her ankle when his thumb found its prey, Mia nearly screamed.</p><p>“Hush, baby,” his gentle voice full of love.</p><p>When his tongue replaced his thumb and his finger slid inside, her whole body arched out, her hands gripping the bedspread, her moans filling the room. He teased her until she was teetering on the brink and then pulled away from her, enjoying the protesting sound she made. He didn’t make her wait long before filled her completely, moving in her slowly, tantalizingly. He laced his fingers with hers and pressed her hands into the bed, increasing his pace just a little. He kept it slow until she started to whine and increase the speed with her own hips, he ignore her and continued slowly. </p><p>“Vic. . .” She pleaded.</p><p>“Shhh,” he shushed her.</p><p>She whimpered. “Please.”</p><p>“Quiet,” he was stern.</p><p>Her next whine sounded like she was close to tears. “Victor.”</p><p>Four sharp fangs bit roughly into her neck and then immediately released it. Mia cried out. Victor’s lips were then next to her ear.</p><p>“Behave,” he scolded, before licking the blood from her neck. Her defiance told him that she was ready.</p><p>He rapidly increased the speed and force he thrust into her, her desperate cries filling his ears. He pushed her until the strongest climax he’d ever felt from her shook her whole body, only then did he allow himself to join her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prince Alain Ravel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their jet landed in Amsterdam, they got into a waiting car and they headed towards their hotel. In the car Mia rolled down the window and put her hand out into the fresh, cool, night air. Despite her jet lag, Victor could feel her excitement as she watched the city go by.</p><p>“Are you happy to be back here?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes,” she turned to smile at him. “Last time there was so much else on my mind and now we can just enjoy it.”</p><p>Victor smiled, truly pleased she enjoyed Amsterdam. “Is there somewhere else in Europe you’d like to see someday?”</p><p>“I wanna see all of it,” she said happily, gazing out into the night, hand playing in the wind like an airplane. “I want to go back to Italy, France, and the vampire museum. I’d also like to go to the UK, Spain, Greece, Germany, and everywhere.”</p><p>With a fang-flashing smile, Victor brushed Mia’s cheek lovingly. “Then so you shall, my darling.”</p><p>“Really?” Mia turned to him, excitement flowing from her.</p><p>Victor chuckled softly. “Not on this trip, but yes.”</p><p>Mia sighed, put her hand over his as it rested on the gear shift, and interlaced her fingers with his. They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Once they got to the hotel and got settled into their room, they ate dinner, took a bath together, and then Victor put Mia to bed settling down next to her with a stack of books.</p><p>The Sun was setting when Mia woke up still nestled up against Victor. They got up, watched the Sun set as they ate and then got dressed to go meet with Prince Ravel. It was a short drive to the grand hall, where the the local prince was waiting for them. </p><p>Mia held Victor’s hand as they walked into the hall, her eyes moved all around the huge room, taking it all in. An alcoved entryway opened up to a wide open, high ceilinged, tall pillared, marbled floor, dance hall. It brought to mind fancy balls held by kings and queens. She was so absorbed in the hall that she didn’t notice how everyone in the room was moving out of their way and bowing until they passed. Mia noticed that other than the wait staff, and a few companions, everyone there was a vampire.</p><p>“Greetings, Prince Van Art!” A voice pulled Mia’s attention to a vampire that was approaching them. He was tall, though not as tall as Victor, blond, pale amber eyes, and a wide smile on his face. He was wearing a dark blue suit, with a white button up shirt and a red neck tie. He stretched his hand out to Victor, who took it and they shook hands.</p><p>“Good evening, Prince Ravel,” Victor said, with a very slight bow, as they released hands.</p><p>Prince Ravel then hugged him. “Victor, my old friend, it is good to see you.”</p><p>Mia stood at Victor’s side quietly observing, she felt the sincerity in the local Prince’s words.</p><p>“You too, Alain,” Victor said, as they stepped back.</p><p>Prince Ravel then turned his eyes to Mia.</p><p>“And you must be Mia,” he said as he held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his. “I have heard nothing but good things about you.” He bowed over her hand and kissed it.</p><p>“Prince Ravel,” she curtsied to him. “I have heard nothing but,” she paused briefly searching for the right word. “Ambiguous things about you.”</p><p>He laughed. “Let me guess, something about how Victor and I are either old friends or rivels?”</p><p>“Something like that,” Mia said, smiling at him.</p><p>“Well, even if we were rivals once, there’s no need for that now,” Ravel continued to watch Mia closely. “So let’s just go with, we’re old friends.” </p><p>“Very well, then,” Mia said. “So, to what do we own this unexpected invitation, Prince Ravel?”</p><p>Putting his hand over his heart. “What makes you think I wanted anything other than to see my old friend and his new fiancée?”</p><p>Mia gave him a rather condescending smile. “I may be young, Prince Ravel, but I’m not naive.”</p><p>He smiled at her. “Indeed not. Let’s sit down.” Ravel led them over to a corner with a comfortable looking sitting area and they all sat down. Victor and Mia both looked expectantly at the prince.</p><p>“As you know there are those of us European Princes who support you and the future Guardians,” he paused for Mia’s affirmative nod. “And there are some who still haven’t decided yet . And then there are three that actively oppose the idea.”</p><p>The couple was listening and watching Prince Ravel closely. He was watching them too.</p><p>“Where are you going with this, Prince Ravel?” Mia asked.</p><p>“In short, the princes want to meet you, Guardian Jones.” Ravel said. “They want to call a summit.”</p><p>Victor felt Mia become nervous.</p><p>“A summit?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Great,” Mia sighed. “More tests.”</p><p>Prince Ravel smiled sympathetically. “No European prince would harm a mortal in your presence, Guardian Jones. Especially not with Prince Van Art at your side.”</p><p>“Then why did Prince Lin do it?”</p><p>“The customs are different there, my girl,” Victor answered her, taking her hand and holding it in his lap.</p><p>Mia sighed, she knew that, but it still bothered her. “Why do these these three ‘actively oppose’ the Guardians?”</p><p>“Well,” Ravel hesitated, raking his fingers through his blond hair as he looked at the two of them. “They don’t approve of your relationship with Victor.”</p><p>Mia felt a flare of anger raising up. “So? I’m not going to ask their permission.” Mia’s voice shifted from calm and friendly to stern and cold in an instant. “My love life is none of their business.”</p><p>Prince Ravel was surprised by the authority in her voice and bowed his head to her slightly. “It has to do with a Guardian being engaged and eventually married to a prince. The concern is that you will favor Van Art.”</p><p>Mia couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes. “Well, of course I will. I will always favor Victor over other vampires, but that has no bearing on me being a Guardian.”</p><p>Ravel laughed slightly. “It’s not that you favor him over other vampires that concerns them, rather that you will favor one prince over your duty as Guardian.”</p><p>Mia opened and closed her mouth a couple times trying to think of a defense, but all she could think of was her ignoring Wood to save Victor.</p><p>Victor, as if reading her mind said, “You still took care of Wood even though you took the time to save me.”</p><p>Mia gave him a grateful smile and squeezed his hand.</p><p>“There is one other concern,” Prince Ravel said, they turned to look at him. “Well, Victor’s reputation is well known and they are worried that he will use you for his own goals, even if it is against your will, Guardian.”</p><p>Anger was starting to boil in Mia again. “What do they think he’s going to do, use me to take over the world?”</p><p>Ravel just shrugged, pulling his mouth into a thin line. “Something about the fact that you killed Prince Wood only to have Victor, your boyfriend, take over, worries them.”</p><p>As much sense as that made to Mia, it still made her angry. They were right to want to meet her and find out her true intentions, and yet she was still angry at their assumptions. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her emotions and think clearly. Meeting the European princes was a necessary step she was going to have to take at some point, they were here now, so they might as well.</p><p>Mia sighed, “what do you think, my Prince?”</p><p>Victor was quiet for a moment. “A summit with the princes makes sense if we hope to get them all on our side.”</p><p>“I agree,” Mia said. “Can you arrange for it, Prince Ravel?”</p><p>“I can, and will,” he smiled good humor returning to his eyes. “Now, would you two join me for a glass of wine?”</p><p>“With pleasure, Prince Ravel,” Mia smiled.</p><p>“Alain, please,” he smiled, then stood. “Now that our business is concluded.”</p><p>Victor and Mia stood as well.</p><p>“Mia,” she smiled.</p><p>Ravel led them towards the bar. “There is someone here that I think you’ll be happy to see, Mia.”</p><p>“Oh?” Mia followed his line of sight and immediately recognized the vampire Ravel indicated even from behind. “Dante!”</p><p>Dante Guerra turned around and smiled at her, “Good evening, Mia, Princes.” He nodded to Ravel and Victor.</p><p>Mia beamed and shifted excitedly, but resisted the temptation to hug him.</p><p>Reading her excitement Dante’s smile deepened. “It’s only been, what,” he thought. “Three weeks since you saw me last?”</p><p>“Uh, three and a half,” Mia corrected, then pointed a playful finger at him. “And nuance.”</p><p>“No one greets me with your same level of enthusiasm, Mia.”</p><p>Eyes twinkling with a mixture of happiness and mischief Mia said, “Then you should get some new friends, Dante.”</p><p>“No need,” he matched her mood. “Not so long as I have you as my friend.”</p><p>Mia chuckled slightly.</p><p>Prince Ravel watched them with amused interest, then turned to Victor and asked in a low voice, “are they always like that?”</p><p>A half smile twitched at the corner of Victor’s mouth as he gazed at his fiancée and her friend continuing with their playful banter. “Yes, quite.”</p><p>“Maybe the problem, Dante,” Mia was saying. “Is that you vampires are just too mellow.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Dante made a show of looking thoughtful. “Could be, or maybe we just need someone youthful like you to breathe some new life into us.”</p><p>Mia smiled and then laughed. “What brings you to Amsterdam anyway?”</p><p>“Just getting some affairs in order before returning to the States to work on your legal issues,” the old vampire replied.</p><p>“Oh that’s wonderful,” Mia said grinning again. “If Victor doesn’t keep you too busy we should definitely find some time to catch up.”</p><p>“I would be delighted,” Dante bowed slightly. “I would be happy to take you to dinner, with your fiancé’s permission, of course.” Victor tilted his head and gave a single nod.</p><p>Mia put her hands on her hips and gave the lawyer a feigned stern look. “Only if you promise to take me somewhere that you know what all the silverware is for.”</p><p>Dante laughed, then put his hand over his heart and bowed to her. “On my honor.”</p><p>Mia continued to glare at him playfully, Dante held her gaze, smiling.</p><p>“Has this been a problem in the past?” Prince Ravel asked.</p><p>Mia turned to him and gave him a brief version of how Dante tried to convince her that he didn’t know how all the silverware was used. “To this day I don’t know if he was just trying to make me feel better or if he was telling the truth.”</p><p>A mysterious smile played on Dante’s lips all while Mia was telling her story.</p><p>“I swear, Dante,” she said. “You pick the strangest times to be mysterious.”</p><p>He still said nothing.</p><p>“Fine then,” she said, wagging her finger at him. “Be like that. You vampires and your secrets.”</p><p>“You’ll have your own collection of secrets too, one day, Mia.”</p><p>“Oy,” she sighed. “I’ve already started one.”</p><p>Then the two laughed as a waiter brought four glasses of wine on a tray. Victor and Ravel moved closer to Mia and Dante and the group stood like four sides of a box.</p><p>“A toast,” Prince Ravel said, they all raised their glasses. “To friends, old and new.”</p><p>The conversation flowed easily after that shifting seamlessly from one topic to the next. At one point the talk turned to something that Victor and Ravel clearly disagreed on and while they never truly argued it was clear to Mia that things could get heated if they kept going. So when Ravel made a good point and Victor was trying to explain why he didn’t agree, Mia made her move.</p><p>“Oh, Victor,” she said sweetly, brushing his hair away from his face. “Alain makes a good point, and you needn’t be so defensive about it.”</p><p>Victor shifted his weight from one foot to the other and breathed a soft sigh. Then thought about Ravel’s point before agreeing that it has its merits.</p><p>Prince Ravel watched the scene with surprise and confusion. “I don’t know what I just witnessed,” he said looking from Victor to Mia and back again.</p><p>“What?” Mia shrugged.</p><p>Ravel stared at her. “Are you truly unaware of the effect you just had on him?”</p><p>“Oh, that,” she waved a dismissive hand. “I know, now you probably think I have some magical power over him, right?”</p><p>“Well,” The local Prince shrugged.</p><p>Mia laughed a little. “Victor might be more willing to listen to me, but I assure you, I hold no magical power over him.”</p><p>“Oh, but you really do,” Ravel smiled. “Just not in the way you mean.”</p><p>“Well,” Mia blushed a little, stepping closer to Victor and taking his hand. </p><p>Victor smiled slightly and kissed Mia’s forehead. “He isn’t wrong, my girl.”</p><p>“Still,” Mia said, leaning into Victor’s kiss. “I don’t have any control over his decisions.”</p><p>“At least not without the aid of hypnosis,” Victor said, looking at her keenly, Mia ducked her shoulders and looked away from him.</p><p>Ravel and Dante both stared at the couple.</p><p>“You,” Ravel started. “You hypnotized Victor? Successfully?”</p><p>Mia continued to bow her head and look away from her fiancé, who was regarding her with amusement. “A little.”</p><p>Dante smiled and looked almost proud. Prince Ravel’s mouth was agape.</p><p>“But if you hypnotized him successfully,” Ravel said. “Why do you look so ashamed?”</p><p>Mia’s eyes met his without raising her head. “Because I did it without his permission.”</p><p>Ravel’s eyes got bigger. “And you lived to tell the tale?”</p><p>Mia just shrugged.</p><p>“It was very impressive,” Victor said, smiling reassuringly at her.</p><p>“That will make the other princes feel better,” Ravel said.</p><p>“If they are only coming to see a show,” Mia said, annoyed. “They can stay home.”</p><p>Prince Ravel laughed. “I won’t mention it to them, however, it would ease their concerns.”</p><p>“We’ll discuss it,” Victor said, surprising them all. “But for now, I believe it is time for us to retire.” He looked pointedly at Mia who was looking weary.</p><p>They said their goodbyes and Victor escorted Mia to their room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>